Digimon Crack
by Nightmon
Summary: Dares, silly questions, singing, dancing and more for the digimon characters to do in Digimon Crack. Parodys and funny fight scenes. Might have characters from other anime. Characters will be from all seasons. Sucky summary but eh.
1. Intorduction

Nightmon: Hi everyone! Welcome to Digimon Crack!

BlackWarGreymon: What the hell is that?

Nightmon: Good question. This is where fans can ask questions to the digimon characters, make them do dares, sing, dance, whatever. I got inspired by reading D. Gray Man cracks. ^^

BlackWar: Yeah cuz you're brain ain't that smart enough to think of something like this.

Nightmon: *pulls out a tazer and tazers him*

BlackWar: OW!

Nightmon: Shut up or I'll put you in the crack too!

BlackWar: *growls* Pathetic human.

Nightmon: What you call me?!

BlackWar: Nothing~

Nightmon: These are the characters I will be tortur-I mean-bringing in for the digimon crack: Tai, Matt, T.K, Kari, Davis, Ken, Takato, Henry, Rika, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Marcus, Thomas, Taiki, Kiriha, Yuu, along with their partners, Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon and Calumon.

BlackWar: This might be interesting…

Nightmon: So we have a total of about 30 characters.

BlackWar: At least you got virus digimon.

Nightmon: Plz leave reviews on what you want them to do. If you want someone you wanted in this, tell me and I will give them a quick appearance and hey, I might include for some other chapters. Plz help me with this and if you have some ideas for future chapters please tell me.

BlackWar: And if they don't review?

Nightmon: Then it's a good thing I came up with a few ideas, but I can't come up with any good dares and questions.

BlackWar: Whatever. Please leave reviews. Nightmon will post the next show/chapter of Digimon Crack in a few weeks. She doesn't own Digimon. I guess that's it, so, later.


	2. Let's get this started

Nightmon: Hello and welcome to the first official chapter/show of Digimon Crack! BlackWar get your ass over here!

BlackWar: Don't order me around! *reads paper given to him* Thanks to all who read and reviewed. People actually reviewed?

Nightmon: Yeah some people did review. I got 3 reviews.

BlackWar: Only three? That's hardly anything.

Nightmon: *hits him* It's more than zero!

BlackWar: Ok ok. So now what?

Nightmon: Huh, oh yeah let's bring in the characters! First from season one is Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon. *all said characters come from the ceiling and drop on the floor*

Tai: OW! Get off me!

T.K: You're squishing me onii-chan!

Nightmon: Season two: Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, and Wormon. *come crashing down on top of the others*

Gatomon: OW MY TAIL!

Davis: Kari. Are you ok?

Nightmon: Next from season three is Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriormon, Rika, and Renamon. *crash in the pile of humans and digimon*

Takato: OW! That hurt.

Rika: Get off of me, goggle-head!

Terriormon: M-momentia...

Nightmon: Season four are Takuya, Koji, and Zoe. *usual*

Koji: Where are we?

Zoe: Get off me!

Nightmon: Next is Marcus, his Agumon, Thomas, and Gaomon. *same as the others*

Marcus: Get off me, Agumon!

Gaomon: Are you alright, sir?

Nightmon: Taiki, Shoutmon, Kiriha, Greymon, Yuu, and Damemon. *they all land in the big pile of dumbasses that don't even move*

Shotumon: You ok, Taiki?

Kiriha: Get off me, Taiki!

Damemon: Dame dame…

BlackWar: Glad I'm not one of them.

Nightmon: And finally Myotismon, Beelzemon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, and who can forget the cutest of them all, Culumon! *all land in a separate pile with Myotismon on the bottom and Beelzemon on top. Culumon comes flying in and lands on Beelzemon's head.*

Culumon: That was fun! Can we do it again, culu?

Beelzemon: No creampuff.

Nightmon: Now that that is done, let's continue with the show/chapter.

*Everyone is moaning and groaning because of the fall*

Nightmon: GET UP YOU LAZY ASSES!

Matt: Where are we?

Renamon: Are you alright Rika?

Rika: Yeah I'm fibe.

Davis: You're not hurt right Kari?

Kari: No Davis. I'm fine. Thanks.

Tai: Kari?

Kari: Tai?

Greymon: Kiriha?

Kiriha: I'm fine.

Agumon: *notices Myotismon* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MYOTISMON?!

Davis: MYOTISMON?!

Henry: CULUMON! BEELZEMON?!

Takuya and Koji: LUCEMON?!

Myotismon: Damn digidestined.

Lucemon: YOU!

Beelzemon: Hello kiddies~~

BlackWar: Nice. Some action.

Nighmon: *Get in between them* STOP! You guys are not here to fight each other. You are here for entertainment.

Myotismon: Get out of the way, weak human.

BlackWar: Oohh, you're dead.

Myotismon: Wha-?

Nightmon: *Tazers him*

Myotismon: OW!

Nightmon: You guys don't want to get me mad!

*Everyone back away*

Nightmon: Good. Now let me explain. All of you are here for Digimon Crack. It's where characters from the show do dares and answer silly questions from people who read fanfiction. Ok?

Terriormon: So, we're in a show?

Nightmon: Yep.

Rika: This is ridiculous. Renamon, walk all over her.

Nightmon: Not so fast. BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWar: She may be crazy but I won't let you hurt her.

Beelzemon: Che, like any people would make us do dares and s***.

Nightmon: Oh but some did. *sinister smile* We got three reviews and one PM. So let's get started. First one is from Raccon Girl:

_Hey Ken if you have to choose a date will it be Davis, Yolie, Kari or T.K._

Nightmon: So Ken, who would you choose?

Ken: Um…well obviously I'd choose a girl.

Beelzemon: That narrows it down. Come on choose. I wanna get outta here.

Nightmon: He's right. Choose.

Ken: Well…Kar-*looks over at Tai*

Tai: *ready to beat him to a pulp*

Ken: Um…Yolie.

Nightmon: Well that's a dissapiontment.

Davis: I knew you were going to say Yolie.

Nightmon: Let's bring her in, shall we?

*Yolie falls from the ceiling*

Yolie: Ow! What's going on? Davis? Kari? Ken?

Davis: Hey Yolie. Ken did a dare and said he would go on a date with you.

Yolie: *blushes* REALLY?!

Nightmon: Yeah so now you can go on a date with him.

Yolie: Yay!

Ken: Wait, what?

Yolie: *drags Ken away to go on their date* Thanks!

Nightmon: Just bring him back at the end of the chapter/show!

Yolie: OK!

Nightmon: Ok next one is from Digi-fanCapp. Beelze, you're gonna love this one.

Beelzemon: Really? Why?

Nightmon: Beacuase this is what Digi-fanCapp wrote:

_I dare Beelzemon to flirt with any one of the girls, not form his dimension *evil grin* and Kari to shout "I love you" when all the boys (her world) are in front of her._

Nightmon: Yay! Two dares!

Culumon: Yay, yay, yay, yay, culu~!

Beelzemon: It aint funny Calumon. *hears the guys from his dimension snickering and giggling* At least I don't giggle like a school girl.

Lucemon: C'mon Beelzemon. Choose a girl *sinister smile*

Beelzemon: Ggggrrrrrrr!

Nightmon: *whines*

Zoe: What's wrong Nightmon-chan?

Nightmon: I barely figured out because of the dare that I hardly have any girls in this.

Gatomon: That's good, no?

Nightmon: Then who will he do his dare on?

*All girls shrug their shoulders*

Kari: Then maybe he won't do it.

Nightmon: He has to.

Beelzemon: Yeah sweetie, I have to.

Tai and Kari: Huh?/What?

Beelzemon: There are a few girls but none of them look as beautiful as you. *sly smirk*

Tai: Why you- Agumon get him!

Gatomon: Get away from her, demon!

*Agumon digivolves to WarGreymon and Gatomon to Angewomon*

Beelzemon/BlackWarGreymon: Oohh~~ a fight. It's on!

*Beelze takes on Angewomon while BlackWar takes on WarGreymon*

Nightmon: *eating popcorn*

Yuu: You're not gonna do anything to stop them?

Nihgtmon: Nah, unless they hurt Kari for the next act then yeah. Want some popcorn?

Yuu: *sweatdrops*

*Fight goes on for a few minutes*

Nightmon: Ok people, enough.

*Still fighting*

Nightmon: *ticks marks* Gggrr… *tazers them* I SAID ENOUGH!

*They all stop fighting*

Nightmon: OK and now for Kari do to her dare. *gets all the boys from her dimension in front of her*

Kari: Um…do I have to?

Tai: Yeah I don't trust any of them, especially him. *points at Davis*

Nightmon: She has to do it. *to Kari* Go on.

Kari: Alright then…*takes deep breath* I LOVE YOU! *blushing*

All the guys: *blushing*

Davis: *faints*

Nightmon: See, it wasn't that hard.

Kari: *still blushing*

Nihgtmon: Next is from someone who PM me,Emperorgreymon, so here it goes:

_I would like to dare Takuya to kiss Zoe on the lips for two minutes._

Takuya and Zoe: What?! *blushing*

Nightmon: It's just one little tiny kiss that lasts for two minutes.

Takuya and Zoe: *blushing mad*

Lucemon: Mmmhhh…maybe I can use themselves to destroy each other…

Koji: No way, Lucemon!

Nightmon: C'mon Takuya kiss her.

Takuya: No way! She'll kill me!

Nightmon: Beelzemon, a little help?

Beelzemon: Whatever. *Pushes Takuya towards Zoe*

Takuya and Zoe: MMPPHH!

Nightmon: *quickly tapes their heads together and body*

*Two minutes later*

Nightmon: Ok times up. *takes the tape off of them* Good thing they are wearing hats.

Takuya and Zoe: NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: *tazers them that knocks them out*

Everyone: O_0

Nightmon: What? They are still alive. I think.

Kiriha: Is this almost done? I have a few zones to conquer and beat Taiki.

Shoutmon: Like you'll ever beat us.

Kiriha: You wanna bet?

*Kiriha and Shoutmon get in a glaring match*

BlackWar: Yeah I think there is only one dare left.

Nightmon: Yeah there is only one left. *to Marcus* Marcus get your ass over here!

Marcus: What?!

Nightmon: Wanna fight?

Marcus: Against your digimon? Yeah! Let's go Agumon!

Nightmon: Not BlackWarGreymon, let me read the dare. This is from a Guest:

_Marcus punches Myotismon and Lucemon until they explode, and then doing it repeatedly until Forvever!_

Nightmon: Yeah, why not do it like ten times.

Myotismon and Lucemon: Are you crazy?

Nightmon: A little bit. *chains Myotismon and Lucemon to the wall* *to Marcus* Go on, Marcus.

Marcus: Alright! Get ready to digvolve Agumon!

Agumon: Ready, Boss!

Marcus: *punches Myotismon and Lucemon. His DNA soul comes and quickly goes away* What?

Nightmon: I aint letting you beat them to as pulp. They are my favorite villains!

Marcus: Agumon, again! *tries more than 20 times*

Nightmon: Okay Marcuis give it a rest.

Marcus: *continues*

Nightmon: *gets mad and tazers him and knocks him out* There. *takes the chains off of Myotismon and Lucemon*

Myotismon and Lucemon: *ready to attack her*

Nightmon: *tazers them and knocks them out*

Everyone: O_0

T.K.: *look up to BlackWarGreymon* If she has a tazer, then how come she has you?

BlackWar: I'm her favorite digimon along with Beelzemon and Culumon.

Beelzemon: If I'm her favorite digimon then why is she making me do dares and not you or Culumon.

Nightmon: Cuz you're a jackass, Culumon is way too cute and BlackWar is badass.

Beelzmeon: No fair *pouts*

Nightmon: Well I think that is it for today.

Everyone: Finally!

BlackWar: Until the next chapter/show.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Nightmon: So plz send in more dares, questions and other ideas of what you want them to do. Sorry if the chapter was too long.

Lucemon: You don't own us!

BlackWar: No but she can "borrow" us.

Nightmon: Thanks BlackWar. Later.


	3. Too much love

Nightmon: Welcome back to Digimon Crack! Thank you to all who read, reviewed and sended me dares and questions. I really appreciated.

BlackWar: *reads paper* 'Today we will have some different characters.' Why?

Nightmon: Some people wanted to dare on other characters, which is fine. I don't really mind. Just means we get more action in here. *mischevious grin*

BlackWar: I don't care either, so whatever.

Nightmon: These are the characters that will still be here for this chapter: T.K., Kari, Davis, Takato, Henry, Rika, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Marcus, Thomas, their partners, Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Culumon.

BlackWar: These are the new characters for the chapter: Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and their partners. *all come falling down from the ceiling*

Joe: I think I broke a bone.

Tentomon: I think I broke my wing.

Mimi: I think I chipped a nail. Oh, now my outfit is ruined. *whines*

Biyomon: You're crushing my wing!

Izyy: Can you please get off me?

Myotismon: *sarcastic tone* Great the child of sincerity, reliability, love, and knowledge are here.

T.K: What happened to Tai and onii-chan?

Nightmon: I don't know. Probably in the digital world.

T.K: *start crying*

Nightmon: Oh crap. *makes T.K. in his older version* I don't want two whiners.

Wormon: And what about Ken-chan?

Nightmon: Yolie didn't return him so I guess they are still on their date.

Yolie: Hi Nightmon! *drags Ken in*

Wormon: Ken-chan!

Nightmon: Yolie you were supposed to return him last chapter!

Yolie: Sorry, I lost track of time. *to Ken* Let's go on another date later, ok Ken? *leaves*

Ken: No! *mopes*

Nightmon: Don't worry Ken. You can go home and rest.

Ken: Thanks. *leaves with Wormon*

Rika: How come he gets to leave?

Nightmon: He had a hard time with Yolie.

Myotismon: We had a hard time here with you!

Nightmon: Yeah but he looks like he was used as a punching bag.

Lucemon: We were used as a punching bag too! *refers to last chapter*

Nightmon: Oh yeah. I forgot. *nervous smile*

Zoe: Hey Nightmon-chan, what happened to Taiki, Kiriha and Yuu?

Nightmon: Oh they left to save their digital world. Jerks.

Sora: Where are we?

Izzy: Why are we here?

Mimi: Who are you? *points at everyone*

Nightmon: I am Nightmon and you guys are here for entertainment. You're in my mansion.

Newcomers: Huh?

Nightmon: Let's get started, shall we? BlackWar, would you do the honors?

BlackWar: Sure, whatever. This is from Veemon fan683:

_Ok TK time to get yours. Spend ten minutes defenseless against every virus type present in their highest forms (Malomyotismon, Lucemon dragon mode and Gallentmon)_

Everyone expect the ones from season three, Nightmon and BlackWar: Guilmon is a virus type?!

Takato: Y-yeah.

Beelzemon: But he is a goodie-too-shoe.

Terriormon: So calm down about it.

Rika: Cuz he acts like a baby.

Nightmon: Right now we need him to act like a mega. So Takato, digivolve.

Takato: Biomerge Activate!

*Gallentmon comes out shining*

Nightmon: Mmmhhh...You can be the new Edward Cullen with all your sparkles.

Kari: Who's Edward Cullen?

BlackWar: A vampire that sparkles.

Myotismon: Why the f*** would a vampire sparkle?

Nightmon: Ask the author. *to Myotismon and Lucemon* Now get in your highest forms.

*Myotismon digivolves to MaloMyotismon and Lucemon to Dragon Mode*

Lucemon DM: RROOOAAARRR!

MaloMyotismon: Now to destroy you all!

Nightmon: *tazers them* Stop or I'll knock you out!

MaloMyotismon and Lucemon DM: *mumble curses*

Nightmon: Good now TK, get over here. *drags him*

TK: No! Patamon help me!

Patamon: TK! *digivolves to MagnaAngemon*

Nightmon: BlackWarGreymon!

BlackWar: You and I still have a battle to finish.

*They both get transported to a desert*

Veemon: What happened to them?

Nightmon: I transported them to a desert. *places TK in the middle of the virus digimon*

TK: *gulp* For how long does this has to be?

Nightmon: Ten minutes.

MaloMyotismon: C'mon let me kill the child of hope.

Beelzemon: The child of hope? More like the child of despair. *all virus start laughing except Gallentmon*

Kari: This is not good.

Nightmon: You're right. This is boring! Let's make things more interesting...*evil grin*

*Gallentmon's symbol starts glowing*

Henry: Uh-oh.

Thomas: What's going on?!

Nightmon: Action.

Renamon: Trouble.

*Gallentmon changes to Megidramon*

Megidramon: RRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! *wraps tail around TK*

TK: AAAAHHHHH!

Kari: Nightmon stop!

Nightmon: Just a few more seconds.

*Megidramon gets out of control*

Gatomon: Now!

Nightmon: It's not me you have to stop!

Rika: You have to stop Megidramon!

MaloMyotismon: Then let's destroy him. *ready to attack him with full power along with Lucemon DM*

Beelzemon: Sorry but the human kid is inside of him.

MaloMyotismon: So what?

Nigthmon: So I'll kill you if you kill Takato and Guilmon!

Megidramon: *starts destroying the place*

*Things start falling down on them*

Mimi: *a piece of wood is about to crush her* AAAAHHHH!

Joe: Mimi!

Takuya: Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! *grabs Mimi before the wood land on her*

Joe: Whew.

Nightmon: Joe move!

Joe: Huh? *looks up and sees wood falling on him* AAAHHH!

Nigthmon:*pulls him out of the way*

Joe: Thanks.

Nightmon: Stop looking at Mimi all the time, will ya?

Joe: *blushes* I don't look at her all the time!

Nightmon: Yeah right. Tell her you like her.

Joe: No way.

Nightmon: C'mon, I'll help you.

Joe: You sure?

Nightmon: Yep.

Joe: Ok.

Nightmon: *mischievous grin*

Marcus: A little help here!

Season Three people: Destroy his symbol plate!

Agunimon: Got it!

Koji: Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!

Thomas: Gaomon!

Gaomon: Yes, Sir! *digivolves to MachGaogamon*

*Agunimon, Lobomon, and MachGaogamon attack Megidramon's symbol plate*

Megidramon: *roars in pain* *dedigivolves and turns into Takato and Guilmon*

Takato and Guilmon: *unconscious*

Nightmon: Hehe, woops. *sweatdrops* No one got hurt, right?

Zoe: No I think we're all fine.

Kari: Please don't do any more surprises like that.

Nightmon: Alright, alright. *mumbles* Kill joy.

Tentomon: Glad that's over.

*Everyone who digivoled dedigivoles*

Agumon: Where are BlackWarGreymon and MagnaAngemon?

Nightmon: Oh crap! *transports them back to the mansion*

BlackWar and MagnaAngemon: *look like they got the hell beaten out of them*

BlackWar: What…happened…here?

Nightmon: I was having fun then it got out of control.

BlackWar: *raises eyebrow*

MagnaAgnemon: TK…are…you…alright?

TK: Yeah I'm fine. You?

MagnaAgnemon: I'm…fine.

BlackWar: Yeah…right…weakling.

*Glaring match between these two*

Nightmon: You guys can rest. *they both dedigivole to Patamon and BlackAgumon*

BlackAgumon: Not this weak form!

Nightmon: Rest, will ya?

BlackAgumon: Hmp.

Beelzemon: Can we move on?

Nightmon: Yeah. This is from Emperorgreymon:

_I dare Joe to hit on Mimi._

Nightmon: Make a good impression Joe.

Joe: This how you are going to help me?!

Nightmon: Yeah. What you think? Give you two some alone time? No way.

Joe: Wha-? In front of everyone?

Nightmon: Yeah.

Joe: Can we go somewhere privately?

Nightmon: No.

Joe: F-fine…um…Mimi?

Mimi: Huh? *blinks* What is it?

Joe: R-remember when you were with the Gekomon?

Mimi: Yeah…?

Joe: A-and you sang?

Mimi: Yeah…?

Joe: Y-you sing really g-good and e-ever since I-I couldn't stop thinking a-about y-you…

Mimi: *blinks then blushes*

Joe: *blushes*

All the girls except Rika and Nightmon: Aaawww!

Rika: Ew.

Nightmon: Awkward. And ew too.

Sora: It's love.

Zoe: It's cute.

Kari: It's romantic.

Nighton: It's disgusting.

Koji: C'mon, we don't have all day.

Nightmon: Next one is from shinkuso77:

_I would like to ask Rika who did she like? Takato or Henry and I dare them to give a special yet ridiculous present to them_

Takato and Guilmon: *starting to wake up*

Nightmon: Good, they're waking up. The only problem I got is to who the present is to? Rika or to each other? ….oh well. So, Rika who did you like?

Rika: Neither of those boneheads.

Kari: C'mon, you had to like one of them.

Zoe: Or maybe you liked both of them.

Rika: Like I'll ever say who I liked.

Sora: So you did like one of them.

Rika: *thinks on what she said* Crap! I mean like I'll never say who- I mean like I'd ever like one of them! *blushes*

Davis: Hoho, so she did like one of you guys.

Takato and Henry: *blush*

Takuya: Trouble in paradise.

Nightmon: Since when did they take over my job? *pouts*

Kari: Just one name.

Zoe: Or two.

Sora: Real quick.

Rika: *mumbles something*

Sora: What? *all girls lean in to hear her more clearly*

Rika: *mumbles*…both of them…

Zoe: So it's a love triangle!

Veemon: What's a love triangle?

Nigthmon: Where two people like the same person and that person likes them both.

Takato and Henry: *blush even more*

Guilmon: Takato is turning into a tomato.

Terriormon: So is Henry. *laughs*

Nightmon: Now for the dare. *hands a box to Takato and one to Henry*

Takato: What's this for?

Nightmon: Give it to Rika.

Henry: No way!

Nightmon: It's just a present.

Takato and Henry: But she'll kill us! If not her Renamon!

Nightmon: Give. It. To. Her.

Takato and Henry: *reluctantly give it to her*

Rika: *reluctantly takes it* Here Renamon.

Nightmon: Why don't you open it Rika?

Rika: 'Cause it may have a bomb from you.

Nightmon: Sadly I didn't put one.

Renamon: *opens present from Takato* It's a box of chocolate hearts.

Rika and Takato: What?! *blush*

Terriormon: Now Henry's.

Renamon:*opens it* A light blue dress.

Rika and Henry: What?! *blush*

All the girls: Aaaawwww!

Nightmon: This is why I hate anything that has to do with love.

Lucemon: This is getting weird.

Beelzemon: Yeah, I prefer Nightmon in charge.

Myotismon: I sadly agree.

Nightmon: *thinks of an idea* Culumon can you please come over here?

Culumon: What is it, culu~?

Nightmon: *whispers something to him*

Culumon: Yay fun, culu~!

Nightmon: But you gotta wait ok?

Culumon: Ok, culu~!

Beelzemon: *sees Nightmon and Culumon* What are you doing?

Nightmon: Nothing~.

Beelzemon: *raises eyebrow*

Nightmon: This is the last dare from a Guest:

_I dare Kari to kiss Davis, and Tai NOT to kill him afterwards. Or beat him up either._

Kari: *blushes*

Davis: Yes a dream come true!

Veemon: Good thing Tai isn't here.

Nightmon: But then there's no fun. Maybe I'll tell him later.

Gatomon: *serious tone* Nightmon.

Nightmon: Alright then. I won't tell him. You guys are ruining my show.

TK: Maybe they shouldn't do the dare.

Nightmon: No exceptions TK.

TK: Hmp.

Biyomon: Tk is jealous.

Nightmon: Maybe TK will beat Davis up.

Gatomon: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? It said Tai not TK.

Myotismon: Are we going to move on or what? *getting annoyed*

Nightmon: Hurry it up. Too much love isn't good for me.

BlackAgumon: Yeah cuz then you want to see yaoi.

Nightmon: *blushes* Shut up BlackAgumon!

Izzy: See what? Yaoi?

Tentomon: What is yaoi?

Nightmon: Nothing! *blushing* Hurry it up, you two! Or I'll do the same thing to you guys like Takuya and Zoe!

Kari and Davis: *gulp*

Kari: *leans in, blushing*

Davis: *keeps still, blushing*

*They quickly kiss*

TK: Now that that's over, let's go. Kari. *grabs Kari's hand*

Kari: *blushes*

Davis: Hey wait!

Everyone: *ready to leave*

Nightmon: Hold up. *gets in front of all of them* Who said this was the end of the chapter.

Everyone: Huh?

Koji: But you said this was the last thing.

Nightmon: 'Dare' not 'thing'. Hit it Culumon!

Culumon: *spot light shines on him holding a microphone* *music turns on*

Season Three people: Culumon?

Everyone else: Huh?

Culumon: *sings*

**_We wonder, are you ready to join us now?_**

**_Hands in the air, we will show you how_**

**_Come and try, Caramell will be your guide_**

**_So come on move your hips_**

Everyone except Nightmon: *start dancing the caramelldansen* WHAT THE HELL?!

**_Singing woa-oa-oa_**

**_Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-la_**

**_You and me, can sing this melody_**

**_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_**

Nightmon: *laughing her ass off*

**_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_**

**_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_**

**_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_**

_**Now we are here, we'e Caramell Dancing!** _

Beelze, Myo, Luce, Koji, and BlackAgumon: *tick marks*

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa_**

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_**

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa_**

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_**

**_From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song_**

**_Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong_**

**_They have heard, this meme all around the world_**

**_(Owa-owa-ao)_**

All the girls: *blushing*

**_So come on move your hips,_**

**_Singing Woa-oa-oa_**

**_Look at youtube clips_**

**_Do it la-la-la_**

**_You and me, _**

**_Can sing this melody_**

All female digimon: *uncomfortable face*

**_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_**

**_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_**

**_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, _**

**_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing! _**

**_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_**

**_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_**

**_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing_**

_**Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!** _

All the boys: *bushing form embarrassment*

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa_**

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_**

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa_**

**_Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a_**

**_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together_**

**_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_**

**_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _**

**_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_**

All male digimon: *sweatdropping*

**_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together_**

**_Come feel the heat, forever and forever_**

**_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing _**

**_Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_**

Culumon: *finishes*

Everyone: *stops dancing*

Nightmon: Yay Culumon! *throws flowers at him*

Culumon: *laughs* Yay culu~! *playing with the flowers*

Nightmon: He's so freaking adorable.

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL NIGHTMON?!

Nightmon: What? That was a thank you show to all who read and reviewed.

Everyone: *ready to murder her*

Nightmon: S***! I'm outta here! *runs away from the angry mob*

Angry Mob: *chases her*

Culumon: Huh? Yay more fun culu~! *flies after them*

_Five minutes later_

Nightmon: *runs back in* Crap what do I do, what do I do?

Angry Mob: *runs into the room*

Koji: Where'd she go?

*Look at the window which is open*

Myotismon: The window.

Angry Mob: *go out the window and into the forest*

Nightmon: *peaks through the closet door* Whew! A few quick announcements before I get killed: I may take some time writing the Digimon Crack. Latest is three weeks and soon is one week. I'm almost out of school so I might update more frequently. Please keep sending dares and questions.

Culumon: *comes in* Culu~. Where'd everyone go, culu~?

Nightmon: *points at the window*

Culumon: *goes to the window* Nightmon, I see them, culu~!

Nightmon: Quiet Culumon.

Culumon: Nightmon is over here, culu~!

Angry Mob: *runs back in*

Nightmon: Crap! Culumon! *runs for dear life*

Angry Mob: *chases her*

Culumon: Bye minna (everyone) ~!

_**Song used: CaramellDansen (English lyrics)**_


	4. Fighting Time!

Nightmon: *hiding in a closet*

Everyone: *looking for her since last chapter*

Nightmon: _Crap! I am so dead!_

Culumon: Are we playing hide and seek, culu~!

Beelzemon: No creampuff.

Terriormon: Actually we are.

Rika: *catches on with the idea* If you can find Nightmon, you'll get a big present.

Culumon: And everyone plays with me, culu~?

Everyone: Yup.

Culumon: Nightmon, where are you, culu~? *flies around*

Nightmon: *sweatdrops* _Thanks a lot Culumon._

Everyone: *looking around the mansion*

**Kitchen**

BlackAgumon: *puts some chocolate desserts out*

Davis: Oohh, sweets~. *reaches for a brownie*

BlackAgumon: *smacks hand away* Those are for Nightmon so she can come out.

Koji: How's that going to work?

BlackAgumon: She loves chocolate.

Nightmon:*hiding inside the cabinets* _Damn__ Black. He knows I love chocolate._*drooling*

**Living Room**

BlackAgumon: Hey, Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: What?

BlackAgumon: Put your guns somewhere so Nightmon can get them.

Beelzemon: What for?!

BlackAgumon: She loves guns and adores yours.

Beelzemon: Ok but if something happens to them, I'll absorb you data. *places his Berenjena on the couch*

BlackAgumon: Like you'll ever beat me in my mega form. *confident smile*

Nightmon: *hiding behind the couch* _For that he ain't digivolving soon. _*checks the hallway for anyone* _Great, no one here._ *runs through the hallway quickly and quietly*

Rika: Where is she?

Izzy: Don't worry. We'll find her.

Nightmon: *hears them and runs into a random room*

Tentomon: Let's check over there.

Nightmon: *hears them pass by* Whew. Now where am I? *sees she is in the library* Great. Maybe Barbamon is here.

Barbamon: *mixing potions in the back of the library*

Nightmon: Hi Barbamon.

Barbamon: What do you want, human?

Nightmon: Are all of you Demon Lords this rude?

Barbamon: What do you want? I'm busy.

Nightmon: Do you, by any chance, have a potion that can erase part of people's mind?

Barbamon: Why?

Nightmon: I got myself into trouble. -.-

Barbamon: Maybe. What's in it for me?

Nightmon: Man, you really are greedy.

Barbamon: I'm waiting.

Nightmon: How about some chrondigizoit and a part of Olegamon's treasure?

Barbamon: Mmhh...sounds good. *hands her the potion*

Nightmon: *takes potion* How does it work?

Barbamon: Make them think of what you want them to forget of.

Nightmon: Thanks. Here's your part of the deal.

Barbamon: *a pile of chrondigizoit and part of Olegamon's treasure appear in front of him*

**With Olegamon**

Olegamon: *goes into his cave of treasure* Now to count my precious treasure, hahaha!

*part of the treasure disappears*

Olegamon: Hahah-huh! WHAT?!

**Back in the mansion**

Nightmon: *exits the library* _Now to get everyone in one place and make them forget. Mmmhh...got it._

**In the living room**

Culumon: Nightmon, where are you, culu~!

Nightmon: I'm right here Culumon.

Culumon: Yay now I get my present. *runs out to get everyone else*

Nightmon: This better work or I'm dead.

Everyone: *enters the living room* YOU!

BlackAgumon: Digivolve me back to my mega!

Nightmon: Fine. *digivolves him*

BlackWar: I'm back motherf****s!

Nightmon: Ok I surrender but before you do anything to me, what is it exactly that you guys got pissed off at me?

Myotismon: You made us dance!

Lucemon: An embarrassing dance!

Nightmon: Thanks. Now forget. *throws potion at them*

Everyone: Huh? *coughing*

Culumon: *comes in* Does Culumon still get his present, culu~?

Agumon (Marcus): What present?

BlackWar: What happened?

Kari: I don't know. Everything feels foggy.

Nightmon: You guys don't remember?

Everyone: *shakes head*

Nightmon: _Yes! _Don't worry. Nothing much happened. Here Beelzemon, you dropped your Berenjena. *hands him his guns*

Beelzemon: I dropped them? Huh, thanks kid.

Davis: *comes back from the kitchen holding the dessert plate* Mmmmhhhhh, these brownies are delicious.

Veemon: Yep.

Guilmon: Yummy!

Nightmon: Hey those are mine! *takes out tazer to tazer them*

BlackWar: *holds Nightmon back* Calm down, Nightmon, we need them alive for the second chapter-show-thingy.

Nightmon: "Second"? But we already-*read the label on the potion* _"Whatever you make the victims think of will erase everything that happened that day." _...Imma kill that asshole...

Lucemon: Kill who?

Nightmon: No one, so let's continue with the chapter-show-thingy.

Everyone except BlackWar, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Izzy and their partners: NNNOOO!

Mimi, Joe, Sora, Izzy and their partners: What?

Nightmon: *lazy to explain* I make you do embarrassing things.

BlackWar: *reads the dares* These aren't the ones for the chapter Nightmon.

Nightmon: Oh, um I changed them. We got new dares. *nervous smile*

BlackWar: Ok but they are only two.

Nightmon: I got everything covered. *evil grin* This is from Guest:

_Could the Olympus Twelve or some Royal Knights show up? Make Myotismon wear Rika's new dress..._

Nightmon: Yeah the question is for me.

Myotismon: No fair, you get a question for your show and I get the dare.

Nightmon and BlackWar: Suck it up, vampire!

Myotismon: *growls*

Nightmon: Yeah I will include some OT and RK but that will be later on. I need time to think for what they are going to do.

Rika: *thinking* What new dress?

Nightmon: _Crap! _Your mom brought it in for you last chapter, so you can look nice. *nervous smile*

Sora: Your mom?

Rika: She's a model.

Nightmon: So Myoitsmon, wear it. *holds dress in front of him*

Myotismon: Like hell I'm wearing that ridiculous dress. *crosses arms*

Nightmon: Wear the damn thing before I tazer you.

Myotismon: Go ahead; you can't do anything to me. *sly smile*

Nightmon: *ready to knock him out*

Rika: Yeah Myotismon, wear it.

Night and Myo: Huh?

Rika: With his size, he might be able to rip it apart.

Nightmon: True...then I'll make a dress big enough for him. *goes out to wherever the hell needs to go*

Rika and Myo: NNOO!

Mimi: How come you don't want the dress?

Zoe: Yeah it's a nice shade of blue. Matches you perfectly.

Renamon: She isn't that type of girl like you.

Nightmon: *come in* I'm back~~! *hands Myotismon the dress*

Myotismon: I am not wearing the dress.

Nightmon: You better before I tazer you with 1,000 watts. *tazer in hand*

Myotismon: *gulp* Damn brat.

Nightmon: *pushes him into a changing room* Come out quickly or else I'll dress your ass myself!

_Five minutes later_

Myotismon: *comes out in blue frilly dress*

Beelze and Luce: *snickering*

Myotismon: *mumbles curses*

BlackWar: Aww you look so...ugly.

*Black, Beelze and Luce burst out laughing*

Nightmon: *takes out phone and takes a photo*

Myotismon: What are you doing!

Nightmon: Calm down. No one else will see the picture. *puts phone away*

Myotismon: Can I get outta this?

Nightmon: Yeah sure go ahead. Now on to the next dare. BlackWar.

BlackWar: This is from shinkuso77:

_Could I ask who would win in the fight between all the leaders (Takato, Daisuke, Taichi, Marcus and Taiki) and the winner gets to do what they want or punish the loser but if it is a draw then Nightmon gets to punish all those leader or other embarrassing idea you've got._

Nightmon: Tai, Taiki! *said characters come from the ceiling along with Agumon and Shoutmon*

Tai: Ow not again.

Taiki: Something broke my fall.

Agumon: Yeah, me.

Shoutmon: Now what?

Nightmon: Instead of answering the question, let's test it out. *mischievous grin*

Takuya: Huh, it didn't say my name but I'm the leader...yes I don't do this one!

Nightmon: Too bad I'm adding you in there.

BlackWar: Can I join in the fight?

Beelze, Luce, and Myo: I want to join too! *ready to fight*

Nightmon: *tazers all four of them* It said leaders not virus digimon!

All four: *mumbles curses*

Nightmon: *sighs* I'll let you guys have a fight of your own some other time, yeah?

All four: Sounds fair.

Nightmon: Good, now *to the leaders* whoever wins doesn't get to come back for a chapter or two

Leaders: Really?

Nightmon: Yep. Now get in the middle, will ya?

Leaders: *get in the middle of the room*

*Ground starts shaking and their spot lowers down to an arena*

Nightmon: This is where you will be fighting. Begin.

Tai: Agumon, digivolve.

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolove to WarGreymon!

Davis: Veemon!

Veemon: Veemon digivolve to...EX-Vmon!

Takato: Biomegre activate!

*Gallantmon comes out with his sparkles*

Takuya: Execute! Fusion Evolution! Aldamon!

Marcus: Uh, I need to punch something first.

Nightmon: Macho-head.

Marcus: *DNA soul appears* Yeah, now we're talking! Agumon!

Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

Beelzemon: My mode's better.

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Shoutmon: Shoutmon chou-shinka...OmegaShoutmon!

Marcus: Let's end this quickly.

Tai: I agree.

Taiki: Ready, OmegaShoutmon?

OmegaShoutmon: Ready!

Davis: You up for this EX-Vmon?

EX-Vmon: Don't worry Davis. I can take them.

Gallantmon: We shall not loose!

Aldamon: SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!

Gallantmon: SHIELD OF THE JUST!

OmegaShoutmon: OMEGA THE FUSION!

ShineGreymon BM: FINAL SHINING BURST!

WarGreymon: TERRA FORCE!

EX-Vmon: V-LASER!

*power knocks them all out*

Nightmon: C'mon that's all you got?! Weaklings! *throws tantrum*

Beelze, Luce, Myo: O_0

BlackWar: Hey, at least she ain't girly

Nightmon:*mumbles* Damn assholes knocked themselves out...*evil grin* Just means I get to do something to them~.

BlackWar: Dang, they hot-headed-goggle-heads really did knock themselves out.

Beelzemon: You call that a fight? I've seen better.

Myotismon: But have you been in that "better fight"?

Beelzemon: What's that supposed to mean? *tick marks*

Lucemon: Means you're weak, Impmon~.

Beelzemon: Don't call me that, Lucy~.

*Beelze and Luce get ready to fight*

Nightmon: *tazers them*

Beelze and Luce: Ow that hurt!

Nightmon: Then shut up! I'm trying to think.

BlackWar: Got any ideas?

Nightmon: No but-

Myotismon: If they knocked themselves out with their own attack, how did they ever beat us?

Nightmon: *thinks on what he said*...mmmhhhhh...*light bulb* Tai, Davis, Takuya and Takato will fight against you guys. *to Myo, Beelze, and Luce* Let's see if you can get your pride back.

Beelze, Luce, and Myo: *think of her idea* *grin*Ok then, wake them up.

Nightmon: *goes over to Tai, Davis, Takato and Takuya* *tazers them*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: *get electrified* OW, NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: What? *innocent smile*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: What was that for?

Nightmon: You guys get to fight them. *points to Beelze, Luce and Myo*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: Why?

Nightmon: Cuz it ended in a draw. Now get outta here. *transports Beelze, Luce, Myo, Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya and their partners to the jungle*

**Jungle**

Beelzemon: Let's get this started! *cracks knuckles*

Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya: *gulp*

**Back at the mansion**

BlackWar: What about them? *poitns to Marcus and Taiki*

Nightmon: I'll think of something for them later. How about we watch how the others are doing in the jungle.

*a TV screen appears in front of them and shows the battle in the jungle*

**In the Jungle**

Davis: How'd it come down to this? *panicked look*

Beelzemon: You guys lost your fight, so we get to fight you. *murderous grin*

Takato: We defeated you once.

Guilmon: We can do it again.

Takuya: Yeah!

Lucemon: If you hadn't noticed, you only have one element.

Beelzemon: Let's get this started. *pulls his guns out and shoot them*

All four leaders and partners: AAAAHHHHH! RUN! *run around the forest*

Myotismon: I get the child of courage and the child with the Veemon. *runs after Tai, Agumon, Davis, and Veemon*

Lucemon: I get the fire element. *flies after Takuya*

Beelzemon: And that leaves me with pineapple-head. *whistles and Behemoth runs to him and gets on* Let the hunt begin. *rides into the forest*

**Mansion**

Kari: Nightmon, that's my brother out there!

Nightmon: Don't worry. He has Agumon and he isn't fighting Myotismon alone. Davis is with him. *eating popcorn*

BlackWar: Yeah. And he isn't the only one fighting his enemy. *eats popcorn with Nightmon*

Nightmon: So chill.

Sora: *to Rika, Henry, Kouji and Zoe* Aren't you guys worried for your leaders?

Rika: Nope.

Henry: Not that much. Takato and Guilmon beat him once. I think they can handle it this time too.

Kouji: No.

Zoe: How can you say that Kouji? Takuya is all alone!

Kouji: He can handle himself.

*Marcus and Taiki start waking up*

Marcus: My head hurts.

Taiki: Mine too.

Agumon: What happened?

Nightmon: Oh, you're awake. Come and watch the show.

Shoutmon: What show?

*all walk over to the TV screen*

Taiki: Where are they?

Izzy: In the jungle.

Shoutmon: Why?

Patamon: They lost the fight.

Marcus: I don't get it.

Nightmon: Dumbass. They lost at their own power and Myo, Luce and Beelze wanted a rematch.

Agumon: Oh. I still don't get it.

Nightmon: *tick marks*

Taiki: We got to help them!

BlackWar: How do you intend to do that?

Taiki: …I don't know…

Shoutmon: Wait, so they lost?

Nightmon: *nods head*

Shoutmon: That means we won!

Marcus, Agumon, Taiki and Shoutmon: YES!

BlackWar: You guys lost too.

Marcus, Agumon, Taiki and Shoutmon: WHAT! *horrified look*

Thomas: Yeah, Marcus. Looks like using brute force didn't win you this fight. *grins*

Marcus: *ready to punch him*

Nightmon: So for your punishment….

*all look at her*

Nightmon: You guys get to fight BlackWar. *point at BlackWar*

BlackWar: Finally! A fight! *fighting stance*

Marcus, Agumon, Taiki and Shoutmon: *gulp*

Nightmon: *tazers BlackWar* Like hell you guys are fighting here! *transports them to the jungle*

**In the Jungle**

BlackWar: Imma get her for that later…*rubes the place where Nightmon tazered him*

Agumon: What do we do, Boss?

Marcus: Fighting time! *runs towards BlackWar to punch him*

BlackWar: Huh? *gets punched in the stomach* GGGRRR!

Marcus: Agumon, digivolve!

Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon!

Marcus: Let's go! *gets on ShineGreymon and fight BlackWar*

Taiki: *watches them*

Shoutmon: What do we do, Taiki?

Taiki: Help the others first.

Shoutmon: Right! *run into the forest*

**Mansion**

Nightmon: Damn BlackWar! How did you not see that punch coming!

Thomas: Marcus has his ways.

Nightmon: And how did he let Taiki get away! I gave him two leaders to kill!

Everyone: Kill?!

Nightmon: I-I mean fight. Hehe.

Kari: If they die…

Rika: We are going to kill you!

Zoe: And BlackWarGreymon won't be here to protect you.

Nightmon: But you'll have to catch me first. *sly smile* Now back to the fight!

**Jungle**

Beelzemon: Where are you, pineapple-head~? *hears footsteps* Gotcha…

Gallantmon: Lighting Joust! *hits Beelzemon*

Beelzemon: *gets thrown back* That tickled. Double Impact!

Gallantmon: *gets hit and runs deeper into the forest*

Beelzemon: You can run but you can't hide!

_With Myotismon_

Myotismon: Grisly Wing! *bats go after Tai and Davis*

Tai and Davis: AAAHHH, GET THESE THINGS OF ME!

Wargreymon: Tai! *goes to help Tai*

EX-Vmon: Davis! *goes to help Davis*

Myotismon: Don't ever turn your back on the enemy. Crimson Lighting!

Wargreymon and EX-Vmon: *gets tossed around like a yo-yo*

_With Lucemon_

Aldamon: SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!

Lucemon: *moves to the side* It'll take more than that to beat me, human! Paradise Lost Punch! *throws Aldamon in the air and brings him back down with brute force*

Aldamon: _I'm gonna die. _*passes out*

Lucemon: Mph. What a waste of power. *carries Takuya, who de-digivolved, to the place where they first arrived* Looks like I finished first.

OmegaShoutmon: Omega the Fusion! *hits dead center on Lucemon*

Lucemon: What! *looks to see Taiki and OmegaShoutmon* What are you doing here?

Taiki: Nightmon.

Lucemon: It had to be that b****. *fights OmegaShoutmon*

**Mansion**

Nightmon: That's it! Imma kill his ass and Barbamon's!

Henry: Barbamoon? Who's that?

Renamon: Babramon?!

Tentomon: As in the Demon Lord of Greed?!

Nightmon: Oops. *covers mouth*

Thomas: Why are you going to kill Barbamon?

Nightmon: No reason.

Gaomon: But he isn't here, is he?

Nigthmon: Maybe…

Kouji: Explain.

Nightmon: No.

Gatomon: Yes!

Nightmon: No!

Sora: YES!

Nightmon: NO!

Kari: How about if she explains it to us after the whole fight is done. *worries expression*

Nightmon: Maybe.

_5 hours later_

**In the Jungle**

*everyone is back to the place where they were transported from with the leaders and their partners knocked out*

Beelzemon: Well that was easy.

Lucemon: Yeah only because you fought one enemy.

Beelzemon: You fought one too!

Lucemon: I fought the fire spirit and the child who has Shoutmon.

BlackWar: In case you didn't know *pulls Lucemon face-to-face* he was my second leader to fight. *growls*

Lucemon: Then your little mouse got away into my trap. *indifferent face*

Myotismon: Since I fought my own two enemies, that makes me the most strongest out of all of us.

BlackWar, Luce and Beelze: WHAT!

BlackWar: *drops Lucemon who lands on his ass*

Lucemon: Ow. *gets up* You are not the most powerful out of us!

BlackWar and Beelze: Yeah!

Myotismon: Oh, do you want to prove that? *gets in a fighting stance*

BlackWar: Let's. *gets in a fighting stance along with Luce and Beelze*

*they get ready to fight until they are transported back to the mansion*

**Mansion**

*leaders and partners are transported back, knocked out, and virus digimon ready to fight*

Nightmon: *tazers the virus digimon*

Virus Digimon: OW! WHAT THE HELL, NIGHTMON! *rub their sorry asses*

Nightmon: *walks to the leaders and pokes them*

Virus Digimon: DON'T IGNORE US!

Nightmon: Are they dead?

BlackWar: No, they're not dead.

Myotismon: Wait, we could have killed them?!

Myo, Luce, and Beelze: Aw, c'mon. I had the chance and it got away! *get tazered* OW!

Nightmon: If you had killed them, I would have killed you and they would have killed me! *points at the others*

Izzy: And now that they are back…

Kouji: Explain to us about Barbamon.

Nightmon: No.

Luce and Beelze: What about Barb?

Mimi: How do you guys know him?

Beelzemon: Hello, Demon Lord of Gluttony here. *rolls eyes*

Lucemon: And Demon Lord of Pride.

Nightmon: They are part of a strong group of mega-lever virus digimon called the Seven Great Demon Lords, along with Lilithmon, Leviamon, Daemon and Belphemon.

Lucemon: How do you know that?

Nightmon: I stalk you guys. *innocent smile*

Lucemon: *raises eyebrow*

BlackWar: It means she looks up to you guys.

Rika: Ok now that the mini-lesson is over, tell us about Barbamon!

Nightmon: NO!

Culumon: Culu, culu~. *flies over to the TV screen and switches it to what happened last chapter-show-thingy* Hahaha, culu~!

Beelzemon: Watcha watching, creampuff? *walks over to the TV and sees the show* Wha-? *remembers everything*

Terriormon: What's that? *walks over along with everyone except Nightmon*

Nightmon: Uh-oh.

Everyone: *remember everything* Nightmon!

Nightmon: What the hell! I thought this thing was permanent! *reads the little tiny ass letters* "_The potion wears off when the victim sees something that relates to what they have forgotten"_

Everyone: NIGHTMON!

Nightmon: Dynasmon! *runs to look for him*

Angry mob: *chase after her*

**In the basement**

Nightmon: *whispers* Dynasmon! Where are you, you over grown lizard!

Dynasmon: *behind a potion desk in the back* Watch your tongue, human.

Nightmon: Help me!

Dynasmon: Why?

Nightmon: Cuz I did something they didn't like.

Dynasmon: How do you expect me to help you?

Nightmon: Calm the freaking mob down! Use a potion or a spell or something!

Dynasmon: …Alright.

Nightmon: Thank you!

Dynasmon: Get them all together in one room.

Nightmon: Ok.

_5 minutes later_

**In the living room**

*Nightmon standing behind Dynasmon who is in front of the angry mob*

Angry Mob: Give us the girl!

Dynasmon: Calm down. I can settle this down. *pushes Nightmon in front of him to face the angry mob* She wants to apologize.

Nightmon: What?!

Dynasmon: Do it. *gives her a death glare*

Nightmon: …I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

Kouji: I don't believe you.

Rika: It's going to take more than a simply apology.

Nightmon: What do you want then?

Lucemon: No more tazers.

Nightmon: No! It's my tazer! *holds tazer to her chest*

Myotismon: Yes!

Dynasmon: She won't use her tazer for a couple of chapters-show-thingy.

Nightmon: What?! No!

Dynasmon: Take the deal or run for your life, forever. *another glare*

Nightmon: Fine, I won't use my tazer for a few chapters-shows-thingy.

Izzy: Then it's a deal.

Beelzemon: Give it to Dynasmon.

Nightmon: *reluctantly give it to Dynasmon* There, happy?

Gatomon: Yep.

BlackWar: Until next chapter-show-thingy.

Nightmon: Next one will be a special show. And WarGreymon X, I'll put your dare in the beginning of the chapter.


	5. Parody

Nightmon: Damn jackasses. *moping*

Terriormon: What's wrong with her?

BlackWar: We took away her tazer.

Lucemon: So no more pain in my butt.

Nightmon: Lucemon! *ready to beat him to a pulp but is stopped by BlackWar* Let me go!

BlackWar: Calm down, Nightmon. Without your tazer, I am the one who is going to protect you for now.

Nightmon: Let me go!

BlackWar: No. Now let's get on with the Crack.

Nightmon: Fine, but I'm might kill Lucemon later on.

Myotismon: Like a weak human can kill a powerful digimon.

Nightmon: *punches him in the head*

Myotismon: What the hell! *about to grab Nightmon*

BlackWar: Woah, calm down. *grabs Nightmon before Myotismon can lay a finger on her* Just let her calm down. Now this is from WarGreymon X:

_1. I dare Tai and Wargreymon to fight each other_

_2. I dare Rika to kiss Renamon_

Nightmon: Let's do number 2 first.

Rika: Why us first!

Nightmon: Fun part for last, don't you agree?

Rika: I'm going to kill you!

Nightmon: Not if I kill you first.

Renamon: No you won't.

BlackWar: Ok, Nigthmon. *pushes her behind him* Rika just do the damn dare. One little kiss.

Rika: No.

Nightmon: Do it or I'll get IceDevimon so he can make himself your new partner since you don't want to show your feelings to Renamon.

Rika: …fine. *walks over to Renamon*

Nightmon: Renamon, you might want to lean down a bit so Rika can reach you.

Renamon: *leans down a bit*

Rika: *grumbles* Lets get this over with. *quickly gives Renamon a kiss*

Nightmon: See it wasn't that hard. *smiles*

Rika: I'll get you later. *walks away with Renamon following behind her*

Nightmon: Later. Now, time for Tai's and WarGreymon's fight.

Tai: But we fought last time.

Agumon: I'm tired and hungry.

Nightmon: Sorry Agumon. *gives him some food* Eat first and then you'll fight Tai.

Agumon: But I don't wanna fight Tai.

Nightmon: I'll give you more food if you do.

Agumon: …maybe…

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: But I'm hungry.

Kari: Nightmon, this is a little bit extreme don't you think.

Nightmon: It's not extreme. Takato, Henry, and Rika fight digimon too.

Henry: Yeah but we biomerge.

Nightmon: What about Takuya and his friends turning into digimon.

Kouji: Ophanimon had something to do with that.

Nightmon: But Nene also fought digimon in the manga.

Kiriha: Yeah cuz she was forced to digxros with one.

Nightmon: Then I'll digixros Tai and Agumon in one body so that they fight each other in one body.

Patamon: That made no sense.

Nightmon: Watch. Tai digivolve Agumon.

Tai: Ready, buddy?

Agumon: Ready. Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon.

Tentomon: Now what?

Nightmon: Now this. *somehow digixrosses Tai into WarGreymon's body* See.

Tai/WarGreymon: Wha-?! *looks over his body* What happened to me?!

Nightmon: I digixrossed you into one body.

Beelzemon: Then how will they fight each other?

Nightmon: He beats himself up. *grin*

Kari: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? All he is going to do is knock himself out.

Tai/WarGreymon: Like I'm beating myself up!

Nightmon: Do it or I'm going to make you do it.

Kiriha: How are you going to do that?

BlackWar: Are you going to use that?

Nightmon: Yep. *pulls out a video game controller*

Koji: What is that?

Nightmon: I got it from the digignomes. It controls any digimon I want to control.

Sora: Why do you have that?

Nightmon: A replacement for my tazer. Now fight! *makes Tai/WarGreymon punch himself*

Tai/WarGreymon: Ow!

Nightmon: *having fun*

Tai/WarGreymon: Ow! Nightmon!

Kari: Nightmon!

Nightmon: *is startled by Kari's scream and accidently makes Tai/WarGreymon knock himself out* Oops.

Gatomon: Oops is right. What are you thinking?

Nightmon: Hey the readers wanted this. I'm just giving them what they want.

Kari: *walks over to Tai/WarGreymon to see if he is alright* Just separate them already.

Nighhtmon: Fine. *open xrosses them*

Tai and Agumon: *groan*

Kouchi: Wow and I thought Cherubimon was cruel.

Season four people: Kouchi?!

Kouchi: Hey.

Koji: What are you doing here?

Kouchi: Someone asked for me.

Nightmon: Kouchi! *runs to him and hugs him* Yay, more virus digimon!

Izzy: But he is a human.

Takuya: Yeah but he is like us.

Zoe: He also has a digimon element.

Koji: Like all of us. I have light.

Takuya: I'm fire.

Zoe: I'm wind.

Kouchi: And I'm darkness.

Mostly everybody: WHAT?!

Beelzemon: So he is one of us bad guys?

Lucemon: No. He is the good part of darkness.

Myotismon: So he is good?

Lucemon: Yes.

Nightmon: And he is really kind unlike his brother.

Koji: He is not staying here.

Nightmon: Why not?

Koji: So he can be tortured by you? I don't think so.

Nightmon: I won't torture him. I promise. *honest smile*

Koji: Fine then.

Nightmon: Yes! Now onto the next dare. Twin Tales says:

_Make Natsu (or Nat-chan) come in and give Davis a full kiss._

BlackWar: Who's Natsu?

Nightmon: No idea. More of a reason to bring her in.*grins*

*Natsu comes in*

Nightmon: *to BlackWar* Oi, this is the Natsu we need right?

BlackWar: Yeah, I think this is the one.

Izzy: Why wouldn't this be the right one?

Nightmon: Cuz I watched something to see if this is the right one.

Zoe: What did you watch?

Nightmon: An anime. But I think it has yaoi in it. Anyway unto the dare. Natsu, give Davis a full kiss.

Natsu: Ok *smiles*

Davis: What?! I prefer it to be Kari!

Nightmon: Sorry Davis. Natsu has to give you a kiss. Now hurry it up.

Davis: You look nice and all Natsu-san but I don't want you to kiss me by force.

Natsu: It's no problem Davis. I want to kiss you.

Davis: What?

Nightmon: I don't know. In some other digimon thing in japanese I think you two have a thing but something happened.

Davis: Then how come I don't know.

Nightmon: I don't know! Just kiss the damn girl! *pushes Natsu to Davis*

*Natsu and Davis fall on the ground and kiss*

Davis: *breaks from the kiss* Nightmon! What the hell!

Nightmon: *bored expression* What? You always wanted to kiss a girl.

Davis: Yeah, Kari that is!

Natsu: So you don't like me? *tears up*

Davis: Huh?

Veemon: Nice going Davis.

Davis: Wait I mean you are cute but- c'mon! *panics*

Nightmon: Yeah I still got a show to run so go handle this mess somewhere else. *throws them into a random room*

Blackwar: Nightmon, I think you lost your touch today.

Nightmon: And whose fault is that?! I don't have my tazer!

Koji: Moving on please.

Nightmon: Fine this is from shinkuso 77:

_Could I ask and dare hmm what are Taiki, Kiriha, Davis and Takato like when they are using a maid outfit or girly outfit you like?_

Nightmon: *devil smile*

Kiriha, Taiki, and Takato: O_0 uh-oh.

T.K: But you need Davis.

Nightmon: Damn. *goes into the room Davis and Natsu are in*

Davis: Nightmon help me!

Nightmon: Ok. *takes out a baseball bat and knock Davis out*

Natsu: Wha-?

Nightmon: I'll bring him back. *comes back into the main room where everyone is* Ok Davis is here and I knocked him out so the guys will dress him.

Culumon: With what clothes, culu?

Takato: Culumon, sshh!

Nightmon: Oh right. Thanks Culumon!

Culumon: You're welcome! *smiles so damn innocently*

Nightmon: And I got the perfect dresses. *goes somewhere*

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *groan*

Rika: Good luck, boys. *smirks*

Zoe: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Rika: Yup.

Renamon: Because she is not the one being dressed up in a dress this time.

Mimi: Well at least she got to wear something. I'm still wearing the same clothes.*whines*

Nightmon: Shut up Mimi. *to Taiki, Kiriha, Takato and a knocked out Davis* Now put these dresses on. *shoves the dresses and the boys to a changing room*

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: H-hey! *look at the dresses* I am not putting this on!

Nightmon: Put it on or I'll get the virus digimon to dress you guys up!

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *gulp* *quickly change Davis first*

Davis: *groans and starts waking up* What's going on? *notices he is in a dress* What the hell!

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *push him out of the changing room*

Davis: What the hell?! *is wearing the maid dress from Kaouchi-wa Maid-sama* Nightmon!

Nightmon: Hey Davis. *grin*

Davis: Why am I in a dress?

Nightmon: Dare. Did Natsu forgive you yet?

Davis: N-no. *scratches the back of his head*

Nightmon: Then the dare might help you out. *grin*

Davis: Huh? *is pushed back into the room where Natsu is* Hey!

Natsu: *crying* Huh? *looks at Davis* AW~! You look so cute~! *hugs him*

Nightmon: Now get your asses out here Taiki, Kiriha and Takato!

Kiriha: No.

Takato: This is embarrassing.

Taiki: Do we have to?

Nightmon: Yes. Now come out before I drag you out.

*Chaging room door opens and Taiki, Kiriha and Takato come out*

Kiriha: Hmp. *wearing the Ouran High School Host Club uniform for girls (the yellow dress)*

Taiki: *face is blushing* Well this is embarrassing. *wearing the dress Ceil wore (pink dress)*

Takato: *face red as a tomato* You said it. *wearing the exorcist uniform that is Lenalee's*

Nightmon: *laughing her ass off*

Kiriha: It isn't funny Nightmon!

Nightmon: Yes it is! *continues laughing on the floor*

Kiriha: Greymon, Mailbadramon, get her!

BlackWar: *gets in front of Nightmon* Seriously Nightmon, do you want to die today? TERROR FORCE! *knocks out Greymon and Mailbadramon*

Nightmon: Well if I had my tazer, you wouldn't need to protect me.

Myotismon: You're still whining about that? Ow! *got hit in the head by Nightmon*

Nightmon: Hey I don't whine like Mimi.

Beelzemon: She's right about that.

Lucemon: She is more of a fighter than a girly-girl.

Myotismon: *mumbles*

Nightmon: Shut up Myotismon.

Taiki: Hey Nightmon, can we get out of these dresses?

Nightmon: Oh yeah go right ahead. But first, all of you get together except Davis.

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: *line up together* What is this for?

Nightmon: *takes out phones and takes a quick picture* That was it. Thanks.

Taiki, Kiriha, and Takato: Erase that photo!

Nightmon: No. Now, change before I make you guys wear the dresses for the rest of the show/chapter.

*boys go back in to change except Davis who is still being hugged by Natsu*

Nightmon: Next dare~! BlackWar, if you would be so kind to say it.

BlackWar: Next is from Veemon fan683:

_Rika, second act Swan Lake you dance enjoy the two-two_

Lucemon: two-two?

Nightmon: As in tutu dumbass! *punches him in the back*

Lucemon: Brat.

Beelzemon: Hey you're the one who said she is more of a fighter. *smirks*

Lucemon: You're a brat too, Impy~.

Beelzemon: Oh it's on. *the two start fighting*

Nightmon: Dumbasses. So Rika?

Rika: No way in hell I'm doing that.

Nightmon: C'mon Rika. You get to wear this. *holds a pink tutu*

Rika: No way.

Mimi: How come she gets to wear dresses and we don't?

Nightmon: Cuz Rika is the one who they ask for. *to Rika* Now put it on!

Rika: No!

Nightmon: *to the girls* Can you guys help me out here?

Zoe: Sure. Why not.

Sora: C'mon. *drags Rika into the changing room*

Rika: Wha-? You traitors! *struggles to get away*

Kari: Ready, Rika? *smiles*

Rika: Huh? *gets changed* NO!

Nightmon: I am so dead after this.

Renamon: Yes you are.

Nightmon: Eh, whatever. So girls, is she ready to perform?

Girls: Yep!

Rika: No!

Girls: *push her out of the changing room*

Rika: Ah! *blushes*

Henry and Takato: *blush*

Mimi: Aw~ a love triangle!

Nightmon: Yeah, we don't have time for one.

Mimi: Killjoy.

Nightmon: Hey, it's what I live for. Oh and the dance, I think, requires more than once dancer so…*to Zoe, Kari, and Mimi* would you guys like to be the backup dancers? *holds out more pink tutus*

Zoe, Kari, and Mimi: Yes~! *takes tutus and change into them*

Nightmon: That was quick. So Rika, would you please do the dance for us?

Rika: No way I'm doing that dance.

Nightmon: C'mon Rika. I promise I won't use you for anything else.

Rika: I don't trust you. *glares*

Nightmon: Scouts honor.

Rika: ….fine. What do I dance?

Nightmon: Just the second act dance. *smirk* Good luck.

*music plays*

Beelzemon: This is slow ass music.

Nightmon: Wait until you see the dance.

*girls hold hands in line and begin to dance*

Zoe: This is kinda hard.

Kari: And hard to keep up with.

Rika: This is ballet!

Beelzemon: Ballet is slow too. Man this is boring.

Nightmon: Hey it's what they asked for. *holding camera*

Beelzemon: *raises eyebrow* What are you doing?

Nightmon: Nothing~.

Beelzemon: Uh-huh. You've taken pictures of their embarrassing moments. So what is up?

Nightmon: *whisper* This is to blackmail them later.

Beelzemon: Nice idea.

Nightmon: Thanks.

*dance is about to end*

Rika: *her feet get tangled with the other girls*

Zoe: Uh-oh. *all of the girls fall down*

Kari: Ow, that dance was difficult

Mimi: Yeah, but at least I got to change clothes.

Rika: That was ballet! I've never dance ballet in my life before!

Nightmon: *hides camera* Hey you did well until the end. So chill.

Koji: And I think that was the last dare for today.

*everyone gets ready to leave*

BlackWar: Hey Nightmon wasn't this supposed to be a special?

Nightmon: Yup! *smiles* We are going to be doing a parody!

*everyone stops and turns around*

Gatomon: "We" as in "not you" as in "torturing us more"?

Nightmon: Yup.

*Everyone groans*

Nightmon: Chill not everyone is going to be in it. And the story is liked by a lot of girls...I think.

Zoe: What story?

Nightmon: Have you guys heard of the story of Anastasia?

Zoe, Mimi, Kari and Sora: *gasp* That's is my favorite story! *squeal*

Nightmon: Ow, my ears. *covers ears*

TK: What about Anastasia?

Kiriha: I don't want to be in this stupid parody!

Nightmon: Too bad. My show, my ideas, you do what I want you to do.

Kiriha: Hmp. *crosses arms*

Veemon: Who are gonna be in the parody?

Zoe: Yeah who's gonna be Anastasia?

Mimi: And Demetri?

Kari: And Rasputin?

Nightmon: Chill, girls, I got that covered.

Sora: Patamon or Gomamon should be the little white bat.

Pata and Goma: Why us?

Kari: The little bat is cute.

Nightmon: Hey, I decide who is going to be who! And since there are a lot of Anastasia stories I chose the one that fox production made. That's the only version I saw of Anastasia and the only reason why I know Anastasia.

Girls: *start talking about the parody*

Nightmon: Shut up!

Girls: *shut their mouths*

Nightmon: Finally some peace and quiet. Now on with the story.

* * *

_**In the year 20XX, in California, lived a royal family. The family was wonderful and the King from Japan had come to visit his family.**_

**King Matt: Anastasia, could you please come here.**

**Kari: *goes over to Matt* Yes, dear uncle?**

**Matt: I want to give this to you. *holds out a pink digivice***

**Kari: It's beautiful.**

**Matt: And it will protect you from any darkness that tries to get near you.**

_**That night the family was betrayed by their wizard.**_

**King Tai: What are you doing here, Rasputin?**

**Barbamon: Why I come to the party of course. Now it is your turn to suffer. *summons demons to kill the family and everyone***

_**King Matt tried to run away with Anastasia. They boarded a plane but with all the fuss, Anastasia got lost in the crowd. She was never found and the royal family was killed.**_

_A few years later in the outside of a city_

**Kari: *wandering around* What do I do now?**

***bushes rustle***

**Kari: Who's there?**

**Gatomon: *comes out of the bush* Meow, meow.**

**Kari: Oh, hello there, little kitty. *pets the cat***

**Gatomon: *purrs***

**Kari: Do you know the way to somewhere? Anywhere?**

**Gatomon: *stares at her***

**Kari: I thought so. *walks in the direction of a city***

_In the City of California_

**Gatomon: *heads to an abandoned palace***

**Kari: Where are you going? *follows her into the palace* I feel like I've been here before...*sees parts of her memory***

**Gatomon: *breaks a huge vase***

**Ken: Who's there?!**

**Kari: *tries to run away***

**Ken: Stop!**

**Kari: *stops and turn around to face him***

**Ken: Who are you?**

**Kari: Ana.**

**Ken: Ana...nothing else.**

**Kari: *shakes head* I don't remember anything**

**Ken: Nothing at all? ...mmhhh, my name is Demetri. **

**Gatomon: *hisses at him***

**Ken: And who is this...creature.**

**Kari: She's Puca.**

**Ken: S he's feisty. So what are you doing here?**

**Kari: I don't know. I don't know who I am or who I used to be. *walks to a picture of the royal family***

**Ken: *notices the resemblance between Ana and the little lost girl* I might have an idea of who you might be.**

**Kari: Really? **

**Ken: Yeah. A relative of King Matt. He is looking for his niece so that she is to be married and is the heir to the throne. **

**Kari: What are we waiting for then?**

**Ken: But first we need to find a friend of mine.**

_Underground_

**Barbamon: Why I am not out of this wretched cell?**

**Patamon: Don't know.**

**Gomamon: Don't care.**

**Barbamon: Something has gone wrong. The spell I used to destroy the Kamiya family has not been fulfilled. Why? *looks into his crystal ball staff and sees Kari with Ken* That is why. The girl lives.**

**Gomamon: And with a guy.**

**Barbamon: Come evil dwellings and hear my words. Kill the princess and free me from this place! *evil things come out and go to the surface to look for Kari***

_Above in a hotel_

**Ken: I'm back.**

**JP: My friend you are back. *gives him a bear hug***

**Ken: Can't...breathe****...**

**JP: Sorry. *looks at Kari* And who is this lovely young girl***

**Ken: She is Ana.**

**Kari: Hello, it is nice to meet you. *innocent smile***

**JP: Hello there. *sees Gatomon* And what a beautiful cat. *to Demetri, whispering* What is she doing here?**

**Ken: *whispering* She may be the King's niece. If I marry her, we will become rich!**

**JP: That is not right!**

**Ken: Shh! *whispers* Whose idea was it?**

**JP: Mine but-**

**Ken: And who can marry her?**

**JP: You but-**

**Ken: And who will get the money?**

**JP: Us but-**

**Ken: It's the perfect plan.**

**Gatomon: Meow, meow.**

**Kari: What plan?**

**Ken and JP: Nothing.**

**Kari: *confused look***

**Ken: Let's hit the road! *ready to go out the door***

**Kari: To where?**

**JP: To Japan of course. Bright lights-**

**Ken: Music, festivals-**

**JP: You're true home.**

**Kari: Then let's go.**

_Outside the hotel_

**Ken: Let's get on an airplane to Japan. *hears men shouting his name* Uh oh.**

**Kari: What is it?**

**Ken: Nothing. Let's hurry.**

**Gatomon: Meow. *points to some men***

**Kari: Who are they?**

**Ken and JP: **_**Crap. The debt collectors!**_

**Ken: Hurry, get on the plane!**

**Kari: But we didn't pay for the tickets.**

**Ken and JP: WHO CARES! *pushes Kari and Gatomon onto the plane***

***plane takes off***

**Ken and JP: Whew!**

**Gatomon: Meow, meow, meow!**

**Ken: Shut up, dumb cat!**

**Kari: Um...**

**JP: What is it?**

**Kari: If I am the King's niece, I have to learn some manners right?**

**JP: I see what you mean. Don't worry we will teach you everything you knew.**

_Later that night_

**Kari: *sleeping* That tickles, Puca.**

**Gatomon: *licking her feet***

**Kari: Goodnight, Puca.**

***evil creatures come into the airplane***

**Evil creatures: Hehehe. *use magic to wake her body up***

**Kari: *walks to the back of the airplane***

**Ken: *wakes up* Ugh, Ana? *sees her seat is empty* Ana! *tries to find her***

**Kari: *walks to the emergency door in the back and tries opens it* **

**Ken: Ana! Stop! **

**Kari: *tries to jump off***

**Ken: *grabs her and pulls her back in* Wake up! Ana!**

**Kari: *wakes up and starts to cry* It was horrible. *hugs Ken***

**Ken: What was?**

**Kari: The nightmare.**

**Ken: Don't worry it was just a dream. *hugs her tightly* Just a dream.**

_Underground_

**Barbamon: How many lives does that girl have?**

**Gomamon: Don't know.**

**Patamon: Maybe she shares her lives with the cat.**

**Barbamon: Looks like it is time for my reappearance.**

**Random dude: Mail call!**

**Patamon: *takes the newspaper* Oh look, a festival!**

**Gomamon: And the King will be attending it.**

**Gomamon and Patatmon: Party Time! Can we go Barbamon?**

**Barbamon: Alright. **

**Gomamon and Patamon: Yes. Music and dancing-**

**Barbamon: And I'll get to kill the girl.**

**Patamon: Killing?!**

**Gomamon: What happened to the dancing?**

**Barbamon: We must make haste if we want to be at the party. *evil smile***

_In Japan_

**Ken: Now that the ride is over let's go to Rika-san's house.**

**Kari: Rika-san's? Who is she? I thought we were going to the King's palace?**

**JP: We are, but first we need an invitation to the King's palace. **

**Ken: And Rika-san will help us.**

**JP: Ah, the beautiful Rika-san.**

_At Rika's house_

**Rika: Hello. *boring look***

**Ken: Hello, we believe we have found the King's niece.**

**Rika: Is that so? *looks at Kari* Mmmhhh...are you sure this is Anastasia or are you only bringing a random girl to get the money.**

**Kari: What money?**

**Ken: N-nothing.**

**Kari: *threating tone* Ken. You only wanted me to get the money.**

**Ken: No- I mean yes but everything changed.**

**Kari: I thought we were friends! **

**Ken: Ana wait! *grabs her hand***

**Kari: *pulls hand away and slaps him***

**Rika: What a good show.**

**JP: Please is there any way we can see the King?**

**Rika: Maybe...come to the festival tonight and the King might see her.**

**JP: Thank you.**

_At the festival_

**Kari: I don't know what we are doing here.**

**JP: Just to see the King for a moment. By the way, where is Demetri?**

**Kari: I don't know. Last time I saw him he was packing his bags.**

**JP: WHAT! And you didn't do anything to stop him?**

**Kari: No.**

**JP: Ah, nuts. *runs to catch up with Ken***

**Kari: Hmp. **

**Rika: *comes in* Where did he go?**

**Kari: I don't know.**

**Rika: Well the King has agreed to see you but only for a few minutes.**

**Kari: Alright then.**

_With the King_

***knock knock***

**Matt: Come in.**

**Kari: *enters the room* Hello your majesty.**

**Matt: *looks at her* Who are you?**

**Kari: I do not know, sir.**

**Matt: What is your name?**

**Kari: Ana, sir.**

**Matt: Ana? ****Sounds like Anastasia. You look like an older version of her. *looks at what she is holding* What is that?**

**Kari: It is some sort of device. I had it ever since I can remember. *holds her pink digivice up***

**Matt: I gave this to my niece. It was a present for her. *looks at Kari again* You are Anastasia!**

***hug like there is no tomorrow***

_In a hotel_

**JP: Demetri where are you?**

**Ken: Right here.**

**JP: Come let's go back to the festival.**

**Ken: But she is still mad at me. I used her.**

**JP: Isn't that what you were doing all along?**

**Ken: In the beginning yes but now I don't want to let her go. I messed everything up.**

**JP: At least be happy. The girl we found really is Anastasia.**

**Ken: I don't think I can face her.**

**JP: Of course you can. *encouraging smile***

**Ken: Nah, I think it's better for me to go somewhere else.**

**JP: I'll see you later then.**

_In a garden maze_

**Kari: Puca, where'd you go?**

**Gatomon: Meow, meow. **

**Kari: There you are. *holds her***

***evil laugh***

**Kari: *gasps* Who's there!**

**Gatomon: *hisses***

**Barbamon: Anastasia.**

**Kari: Who are you?**

**Barbamon: You're end. *appears in front of Kari***

**Kari: You! Rasputin!**

**Barbamon: *girly voice* Rasputin! *normal voice* You damn girl! Die already! *throws a magic shot at her***

**Kari: Aaahhh! *dodges the attack***

**Gatomon: *hisses* **

**Barbamon: Damn cat. *hits her with his staff***

**Gatomon: *gets thrown to a rose bush***

**Kari: Puca! *digivice starts glowing***

**Gatomon: *digivolves to Angewomon* CELESTAIL ARROW! *aims at Barbamon***

**Barbamon: *gets hit and dies* NNOOOO!**

**Kari: *shaking with fear***

**Angewomon: Don't worry Anastasia. It was just a nightmare.**

_**Anastasia lived happily with her uncle. She lived a peaceful life. Demetri was somewhere else in America.**_

**The End**

* * *

BlackWar: Was this "her" idea?

Nightmon: Yep. Imma kill her for this.

Lucemon: Who "her"?

Myotismon: Not another one. *massages temples*

Nightmon: Shut up Myotismon!

Beelzemom: This wasn't your idea?

Nightmon: I had the parody, she asked for the story. And this parody sucked!

Lucemon and Myotismon: Yes it did.

Rika: Why was I in the parody?! You promised that you wouldn't do anything with me anymore! Scouts honor!

Nightmon: *smirks* Like I was ever a scout.

Mimi: Demetri and Anastasia got together in the end!

Nightmon: It's a parody. Anything can happen.

Zoe: There are no digimon in Anastasia!

Nightmon: How many times to I have to say it? It's a parody! Now shut up. You girls are annoying.

Barbamon: And why was I in this?!

Nightmon: This is payback for that potion that you gave me!

Barbamon: It is not my fault you got yourself in trouble!

Nightmon: OLD MAN!

Barbamon: WEAK HUMAN!

*glaring match between the two*

BlackWar: *get in between them* She will never use you again in the show/chapter, right Nightmon?

Nightmon: If I don't feel like using his old ass. *crosses arms*

Barbamon: You little brat! *ready to attack her*

Lucemon: Barbamon stop.

Barbamon: *stops and looks at Lucemon* Lucemon! *notices Beelzemon* Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: Hey.

Barbamon: What is going on here?

Lucemon: Nothing that will interest you so why don't you go back to you lab.

Nightmon: I got a better idea. You three will love it. *gestures to Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Barbamon*

Barbamon: Like I'll let myself get used by you. *growls*

Beelzemon: There is going to be a fight, isn't there? *grins*

Nightmon: Yep.

Lucemon: Maybe. Tell us about your idea.

Nightmon: Later. Let's save it for next time.

Lucemon: Alright.

Barbamon: How can you agree with this human?!

Beelzemon: You just have to deal with her.

Lucemon: You grow to like her a bit.

Nightmon: So until next time. We are going to have some very special guests.


	6. Crazy Family

**Characters~:**

**Adventure 01: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, their partners**

**Adventure 02: Davis, Ken, Kari, TK, their partners**

**Tamers: Takato, Henry, Rika, their partners**

**Frontier: Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, Kouichi**

**Savers: Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, their partners**

**Xros War/Hunters: Taiki, Kiriha, Ryouma, their partners**

**Regulars: BlackWar, Lucemon, Myotismon, Beelzemon, Calumon**

**Extras: Barbamon and special guests**

Beelzemon: So, Nightmon, what was your idea?

Nightmon: Wait. That is going to be for the end of the chapter/show.

Lucemon: Just make it interesting.

Nightmon: Oh, it will be.

Barbamon: I still can't believe you let her do this to you.

BlackWar: You get used to it.

Nightmon: Enough chit-chat. Let's go with Albinounicorn:

_All Dats must xros their burst level partners and fight Goku from TFS_

Nightmon: *devil smile*

Agumon (Marcus): We're doing to die aren't we?

Goamon: Yep.

BlackWar: It's good that we already brought them in earlier.

Nightmon: Yup, all we need is Goku.

*Goku comes crashing down*

Kari: Are people always going to come crashing down?

Nightmon: It's funnier that way.

Goku: What is this place? Who are you people?

Nightmon: Man, this is getting annoying. *sighs* Ok you are here for entertainment and do dares from people.

Goku: Just to entertain people?

Nightmon: Yep.

Falcomon: So, what is it that we are going to do?

BlackWar: Fight Goku.

All Dats: *look at Goku*

Goku: Is that all I'm needed for?

Nightmon: Yeah.

Lalamon: He looks tough.

Agumon (Marcus): But all four of us get to fight him.

Goku: That doesn't seem fair. They are small.

Nightmon: Life isn't fair.

BlackWar: They are digimon. They can become stronger. And it's not four, it's eight.

Yoshi: Eight?

Lalamon: Who are the rest of the four?

Nightmon: You guys. *gestures to Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, and Keenan*

Yoshi: What?!

Marcus: I can take this guy on all by myself. *hold fist up*

Goku: But you are humans.

Nightmon: So? You're human too.

Goku: A strong one. They are weak.

Marcus: Who you calling weak?! *ready to punch him*

Thomas: *holds Marcus back*

Yoshi: But how are we going to fight him?

Nightmon: You'll see, but first you guys need to digivolve them to Burst Mode.

Thomas: Go, Goamon.

Goamon: Goamon double warp digivolve to…MirageGoagamon Burst Mode!

Yoshi: Lalamon.

Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivolve to…Rosemon Burst Mode!

Keenan: Falcomon.

Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivolve to…Ravemon Burst Mode!

Marcus: I need to punch something.

Nightmon: Fine you can punch Goku.

Marcus: Alright! *runs to Goku to punch him*

Goku: Wai- *gets punch in the face but doesn't flinch*

Beelzemon: Woah…he didn't even flinch.

Marcus: Huh? Anyone would fall with that punch!

Nightmon: Just digivolve Agumon already.

Marcus: Let's go Agumon.

Agumon: Agumon double warp digivolve to…ShineGreymon Burst Mode!

Keenan: Now what?

Nightmon: Now this. *xrosses Marcus into ShineGreymon, Thomas into MirageGoagamon, Yoshi into Rosemon and Keenan into Ravemon*

Keenan/Ravemon: What?!

Yoshi/Rosemon: The?!

Keenan/Ravemon and Yoshi/Rosemon: Hell?!

Marcus/ShineGreymon: This is cool!

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Interesting.

Barbamon: *mouth open* This human is insane.

BlackWar: Maybe but she is tolerable.

Beelzemon: And a psycho like us.

Lucemon: Probably the only reason why we haven't killed her yet.

Nightmon: But you will never do that to me right, Lucemon~! *innocent smile*

Lucemon: Whatever. *light blush*

Nightmon: Now fight!

Goku: No way.

Nightmon: *pouts* Fine. *takes controller out* Hehehe. *controls Yoshi/Rosemon*

Yoshi/Rosemon: Huh? *lunges at Goku*

Goku: Whoa! *jumps to the side*

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Our turn! *jumps in the air* Shining Blast! *glows brightly and tackles Goku*

Goku: Hey, let go! *turns into the super saiyan form and jump in the air*

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Ha, I can fly too. *flies and tries to take control of the flight*

Nightmon: *to the rest of the dats* Aren't you guys gonna help him?

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Yeah, he'll get his brains busted. *fights Goku who crashed Marcus/ShimeGreymon into a wall*

Keenan/Ravemon: Or what is left of his brains. *goes to fight*

Yoshi/Rosemon: How did you control my body?!

Nightmon: *bored look* With this. *hold out controller*

Yoshi/Rosemon: Wha-!

Nightmon: I'm weird like that. Now go help them cuz they getting their asses beaten up real bad.

Yoshi/Rosemon: Huh? *looks at the fight*

*Goku punches Keenan/Ravemon who lands on Thomas/MirageGoagamon who land on Marcus/ShineGreymon*

Yoshi/Rosemon: This is the worst. *goes to help out*

Terriormon: Who do you think will win?

Shoutmon: Goku

Kiriha: Digimon

Guilmon: Goku

Rika: Digmon

Gatomon: Goku

Kouji: Digimon

Renamon: Goku

Matt: Digimon

Nightmon: I have no f****ing idea.

Everyone: *stare at her*

Nightmon: What?

Kouji: How do you not know?!

Matt: You're the authoress!

Nightmon: *tick mars* Hey I'm not God! Goku is powerful but there is only one of him and four digimon fighting him!

Crazyfan: *pops up next to Nightmon* Calm down, sis.

Nightmon: HOLY F****ING S***!

Crazyfan: Hey, watch your language.

Nightmon: What the hell are you doing here?!

Crazyfan: Visiting my dear sister of course. *sips coffee like a boss*

Nightmon: Get out!

Crazyfan: No.

Kari: Um…who is this?

BlackWar: This is CrazyFanGirl, Nightmon's older sister.

Zoe: Is she the one who suggested Anastasia for the parody?

BlackWar: Yeah.

Myotismon: So this is the other annoying human. *massages his forehead*

Nightmon: *glares at Crazyfan* I'll deal with you later. Let's back to the fight.

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst! *soaks up ambient solar rays through its wings and emits laser burst through its chest *

Goku: Whoa! *barely dodges the attack*

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Final Mirage Burst! *releases the energy concealed in its weapon through devoting the whole of its body*

Goku: *gets hit by the attack* My turn. Solar Flare. *blinds everyone*

Everyone: AAAAHHHH, MY EYES!

Marcus/ShineGreymon: *tries to open his eyes* Where'd he go? *looks for him*

Goku: Behind you. *throws a hard kick to Marcus/ShineGreymon's back*

Marcus/ShineGreymon: OOFF! *lands in the couch*

Keenan/Ravemon: Raikou-Issen-no-Tsuki! *thrusts into Goku like lightning with its dark purple wings*

Goku: *gets thrown to the side*

Yoshi/Rosemon: Our turn. Aguichant Lèvres! *blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that overwhelms Goku*

Goku: *crashes into the wall*

Nightmon: Can you guys finish this already? -.-

Yoshi/Rosemon: C'mon. Aguichant Lèvres!

Keenan/Ravemon: Raikou-Issen-no-Tsuki!

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Final Mirage Burst!

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Glorious Burst!

Goku: *takes the hit but comes out with scratches*

Everyone except Nightmon and Crazyfan: Wha-t?

Nightmon: Told you he was tough to beat.

Marcus/ShineGreymon: Ggrrr. Alright then I'll use brute force!

Thomas/MirageGoagamon: Isn't that what you always use? -.-

Goku: I don't think either of us will win.

Keenan/Ravemon: He may be right.

Yoshi/Rosemon: So give it a rest, Marcus.

Marcus/ShineGreymon: B-but b-but…

Nightmon: Then I guess that's it. *smirks* Or not. *grabs control and controls Goku*

Goku: Huh, w-what!

Nightmon: *makes him launch his most powerful attack at the dats people*

Dats people: *get hit and are unconscious*

Crazyfan: Nightmon!

Nightmon: What? They aren't dead. Yet. *di-digixrosses them*

Goku: I could have killed them!

Nightmon: Technically, I would have killed them.

Goku: With my attack.

Nightmon: Chill, like I said, they aren't dead. You can go if you want.

Goku: I'll go but I'll want to know if they are alright later on.

Nightmon: Ok, bye.

Goku: *leaves*

Tai: Ok, now that this fight is over, explain to us about your sister.

Nightmon: She ain't my sister. I'm adopted. *gets hit in the head* Ow, what the hell?

Crazyfan: You are not adopted.

Nightmon: You sure cuz I act nothing like that woman.

Crazyfan: That "woman" is you mother.

Rika: Since Nightmon won't explain to us, BlackWar.

BlackWar: They are blood related it's just that Nightmon doesn't act like her family, that much.

Kouichi: How does she act like then?

BlackWar: Nightmon is more psycho-demonic while Crazyfan is more holy-p*ssy, which reminds me…Hey Crazy!

Crazyfan: *trying to hug me* What?

BlackWar: Where's p*ssy number two?

Crazyfan: He said he had to do something first, then he'll come. And don't calls us p*ssy! *continues to try to hug me*

BlackWar: Oh ok- *gets hit in the head with a staff* Ow, what the hell? *turns around* You!

Angemon: Stop culling us p*ssies,

BlackWar: Well it's true. You guys are too scared to fight, even against us.

Angemon: *smirks* Why would I want to fight a family member?

BlackWar: We are not family! Only those two crazy humans! *points at Crazyfan and Nightmon*

Everyone else: O_0

Barbamon: This is insane.

Myotismon: Not another holy digimon. Having one is already enough, *means TK's Patamon who digivolves into Angemon*

Nightmon: For the last time, what the hell are you doing here, b****.

Crazyfan: Hey don't call me a b***, you f*****ing b****.

Nightmon: *mumbles* And you say watch my language. GET OUT!

Crazyfan: No.

Nightmon: Gggrrrrr!

Kari: Hey Nightmon, didn't you say we were going to have special guests?

Nightmon: Yeah but I didn't mean them! *points at Angemon and Crazyfan* And if they were going to appear, it would only be Angemon.

Guilmon: Why only Angemon?

Nightmon: Cus he doesn't annoy as much as Crazy.

BlackWar: But he annoys me more than you.

Culumon: *flies over to Crazyfan* Hello, culu~!

Crazyfan: Aaawww, you are so cute~! *gives him a death hug*

Culumon: *whimpers*

Nightmon and tamers people: Hey, let him go!

Crazyfan: Aw. *let's go of Culumon*

Nightmon: Get out!

Crazyfan: No.

Nightmon: *lightbulb* Hey Myotismon can you do me a favor~?

Myotismon: No.

Nightmon: Please~. *puppy-dog eyes*

Myotismon: Fine. What do you want?

Nightmon: *points at Crazy* Kill her.

Myotismon: *thinks over it* Can I kill Angemon too?

Nightmon: No-

BlackWar: Yes.

Nightmon: *pouts* Fine. At least he can be revived.

Myotismon: *evil laugh* Grisly Wing!

Angemon: *grabs Crazy and flies somewhere*

Crazyfan: I'll get you later, b****!

Myotismon: *follows them*

Nightmon: Tch, she'll have to find me fist.

BlackWar: Let's just move on. Next is shinkuso77:

_Dare for Kouichi: Could I have him a nice gentle yet hot costume and like act romantic with Mimi in front of everyone maybe like in another anime or watch hmm.__.__. maybe Black Butler or something._

Kouji: No way in hell. *gets in front of Kouichi*

Nightmon: Yes way in hell.

Kouji: No you said you weren't going to make him do anything.

Nightmon: That was for last time. C'mon, it's not like he is going to die.

Kouji: No

Kouichi: C'mon it just a little dare. Nothing bad is going to happen to me.

Kouji: Mmmhhhh...fine.

Nightmon: Yes! Oh and Ryouma is right here~! Along with Astamon~!

Ryouma: So what am I here for?

Nightmon: Shinkuso77 asked for you. And to have fun I brought Astamon too.

Kari: Because human and digimon partners are always together, right?

Nightmon: No. I just wanted Astamon to come because he's hot.

BlackWar: What- *chokes on spit*

Beelzemon: Why you choking?

BlackWar: I-I just got surprised by what she said.

Nightmon: So let's move on with the dare. What should Kouichi wear? *places hand on chin and thinks* What's gentle yet hot...mmhhhh...guys can you give me some ideas.

Kari: Sebastian's tailcoat from Black Butler.

Mimi: Inuyasha's red coat.

Zoe: Allen's or Kanda's exorcist uniform from D. Gray-Man.

Gatomon: Naruto's outfit.

Nightmon: No, no, no, no. None of them fit Kouichi. And how come it's only the female suggesting?

Male: We don't know fashion.

Nightmon: Doesn't matter. Give me ideas.

Matt: ...

Davis: ...

Takuya: ...

Taiki: ...

Nightmon: Guys, help me!

Tai: Ouran Highschool Host Club male uniform.

Kiriha: Blue Exorcist uniform

Ken: Vampire Knight daylight male uniform.

Nightmon: That one! Thank you Ken! I'll be right back. *goes to wherever the hell*

Zoe: It would be nice to see Kouichi in that uniform.

Mimi: Yeah. *dreamy expression*

Lucemon and Beelzemon: Girls. *roll eyes*

Nightmon: I'm ba~ck! *hands Kouichi the day uniform*

Kouichi: O-ok then I'll go change. *goes to changing room*

Kari: So what are you going to make him do?

Nightmon: Well, the dare was for Kouichi to act romantic with Mimi in front of everyone like in an anime or something. Which anime...?

Kouichi: *comes out* How do I look?

Girls: *squeal*

Beelzemon: At least Nightmon isn't like them.

Nightmon: He looks good. *slight blush*

Beelzemon: *sweatdrops* Not much like them anyway.

Nightmon: Shaddup. So Kouichi-

Kouji: Never mind, I don't want him to do anything.

Nightmon: Let him.

Kouji: No

Nightmon: Why am I even asking your permission? Lucemon.

Lucemon: What?

Nightmon: Wanna keep Kouji busy for a while? *grin*

Lucemon: *gets the idea* Ok. *grins* Grand Cross! *attacks Kouji who lands in the battling room*

Kouji: That's it! *fusion evolves to BeuWolfmon*

Lucemon: *to Nightmon* If I manage to kill him, it's not my fault. *goes to battle BeuWolfmon*

Nightmon: Eh, I'll blame it on Takuya.

Takuya: Hey!

Nightmon: Moving on! Now the anime I choose is...let's just make it Black Butler...

Zoe: Why?

Nightmon: Shinkuso77 suggested it so let's just make it that. I got no ideas anyway.

Kouichi: So what am I supposed to do?

Nightmon: ….I forgot…

BlackWar: Act romantic with Mimi, acting like in another anime, or watch Black Butler.

Nightmon: That's what it was! Thanks BlackWar.

Barbamon: And how come you didn't know?

Nightmon: Cuz of too many interruptions! *to Kouichi and Mimi* You guys will be watching whichever episodes you want of Black Butler.

*Kouichi and Mimi sit in the couch which is in front of a big TV screen playing Black Butler*

Kouichi: Have you watched this before?

Mimi: Yeah. It's one of my favorite animes.

Kouichi: Really? That's nice. You can fill me in with what is going on, then.

Mimi: *giggles* Sure.

Zoe and Kari: *anime water tears* I wanna see Black Butler with Kouichi.

Nightmon: Sorry but the dare said with Mimi.

_Two hours later of watching Black Butler_

Kouichi: *enjoying the show*

Mimi: *wanting to get Kouichi's attention*

Barbamon: Why am I even watching this?

Beelzemon: Man, when is this going to be over.

Mimi: U-um…

Kouichi: *still enjoying the show*

Takuya: *whispers to Kouichi* Hey buddy, it'd be better if you grab her hand.

Kouichi: Oh, um…*awkwardly takes Mimi's hand*

Mimi: *blushes and giggles and smiles and does all her girly stuff*

Kouichi: *blushes and smiles*

Barbamon: This is taking way too long.

Beelzemon: You said it.

_Another two hours of Black Butler_

Beelzemon: See ya guys later. *about to walk out the door along with Barbamon*

Terriormon: Where ya going?

Beelzemon: To kill.

Barbamon: Home

Nightmon: Can I come kill too?

BlackWar: No. You're the authoress.

Nightmon: Aawww. Beelzemon, Barbamon, get your asses back here.

Beelzemon: Why?

Nightmon: I won't let you in the fight at the end of the show.

Barbamon: …fine…*sits back down with Beelzemon*

_Another two hours of Black Butler_

Kouichi: Well that was fun.

Mimi: *giggles* Yeah! *giggles even more*

Zoe: *whisper to Kouichi* Kiss her.

Kouichi: U-um...*leans in to Mimi's face*

Mimi: *blushes and leans in too*

*kiss for a moment or so*

Nightmon and Beelzemon: Imma be sick.

Kouichi: *breaks apart and smiles*

Mimi: *blushes and smiles and giggles even more*

Beelzemon: Is this over already?

Nightmon: Yeah, it's over.

Beelzemon and Barbamon: Finally!

Kouji: *bursts into the room, tired out*

Nightmon: Damn Kouji, you look like you got the hell beaten out of you.

Kouji: *panting* Whose fault is that?!

Nightmon: Takuya's.

Takuya: Hey!

Barbamon: Where's Lucemon?

Lucemon: Right here. *standing at the door, panting, in Chaos Mode*

Beelzemon: *smirks* Got your ass beaten by a human, Lucy~?

Lucemon CM: Shut up. *de-digivolves back to Lucemon*

Nightmon: Now that they are back and we are done with the dare, let's move on to the last two.

Angemon: *comes crashing through the window with Crazyfan in his arms*

Myotismon: *comes crashing in too*

Nightmon: Oh, you guys are back. *looks at Crazyfan* And you're still alive. Myotismon!

Myotismon: It's not my fault Angemon could fly so fast!

BlackWar: It's not our fault either!

Angemon: Actually it is.

BlackWar and Nightmon: *confused face and look at him*

Angemon: Because you two always wanting to fight us, I have to be able to get away from you so that we live another day!

Nightmon: Ok, we get it but you could have at least give Myotismon Crazyfan.

Angemon: No, she is your sister.

Nightmon: Killjoy.

Crazyfan: See, Angemon protects me which makes me wonder if BlackWarGreymon protects you.

Nightmon: If you were trying to insult me, it didn't work. You insulted BlackWar because he isn't doing his job. -.-

Crazyfan: Oops, sorry BlackWarGreymon.

BlackWar: Tch, it's not my fault I don't protect her. She always carries a tazer.

Crazyfan: Why do you even carry a tazer?

Nightmon: I thought it would be fun and in the D. Gray-Man Crack, the authoress' always have some kind of weapon. And I don't have a tazer with me right now because these people took it away from me. *points at the digimon crew*

Crazyfan: You're crazy.

Nightmon: Says the girl who has "crazy" in her pen-name.

Beelzemon: Looks like crazy runs in the family.

Nightmon: Shut up, Beelzemon. Crazy, if you're not going to leave, then you better be quiet for the rest of the show.

Crazyfan: And if I don't want to be quiet?

Nightmon: I'll throw you in a room with Etemon, alone.

Crazyfan: *zips her lips*

Nightmon: Good.

Takato: Being in a room with Etemon can't be that bad, can it?

Tai: Unless you like to hear his singing.

Sora: And his guitar playing.

Biyomon: You get a headache with him.

Nightmon: And she HATES Etemon for that and being the dumbest digimon.

BlackWar: Dare is from moonrose221:

_I dare all the evil idiots (not Ken) to sing and Dance to we're men in tights war nothing but lacy bikini underwear and pink high heels. (The digidestined Get to throw stuff at them.) _

Nightmon: Ha, evil idiots! *laughing her ass off*

BlackWar: And a truth question from Moonrose221 as well. We'll save that for later.

Nightmon: Good idea. *continues to laugh her ass off*

Evil idiots: We are not idiots!

Nightmon: According to moonrose221 you are! *still laughing her ass off*

BlackWar: In this case the evil idiots are Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Kouichi, Astamon and Barbamon.-

Barbamon: I'm not even part of this!

Astamon: Me neither!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon: Like hell I'm dancing again!

BlackWar: *ignoring them* In total of six evil idiots.

Nightmon: Actually seven, BlackWar.

BlackWar: Why?

Nightmon: Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon and Barbamon are evil idiots-

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Barbamon: HEY!

Nightmon: -But Kouichi is nice so in his place we will have Kouji do it.

Kouji: Why me?!

Nightmon: Cuz you're rude and Kouichi already did a dare today, unless you want him to get hurt with the evil idiots.

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Barbamon: HEY!

Kouji: Fine, I'll do it.

Nightmon: Good.

BlackWar: But that still makes it six, Nightmon.

Nightmon: Sorry BlackWar but the seventh is you.

BlackWar: WHAT?!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon: Now you know how it feels.

Nightmon: I'm sorry but the dare says "evil idiots". I don't know who that is specifically so in case I didn't include who Moonrose221 wanted, I'll just add every evil idiot I can find.

BlackWar: *mad as hell*

Nightmon: *sorry look* I'm sorry BlackWar! I'll do anything you want!

BlackWar: ….I'll do it-

Nightmon: *face brightens up*

BlackWar: But you'll have to stop eating chocolate for a while, since chocolate gives you crazy ideas.

Nightmon: *shocked face* Wha-.*mumbles* Man the things I do to keep this crack running. Fine I won't eat chocolate for a few weeks.

BlackWar: Alright then.

Crazyfan: How the hell? You just make her stop eating chocolate like that?!

Angemon: They are partners.

Crazyfan: I'm her sister and she never listens to me!

Nightmon: I care more about BlackWar than you!

BlackWar: *mumbles* If you really care about me then you would also care about my reputation.

Crazyfan: Meanie!

Nightmon: Shut up!

Patamon: What's so wrong about chocolate?

Angemon: Chocolate makes her "high" along with any other sweets. It's also the reason why she made Digimon Crack.

Everyone: *dumbfounded look*

Nightmon: Shut up Crazy or I'll put you in the room with Etemon!

Crazyfan: *immediately shuts up*

Nightmon: *smiles* Good. *turns to the ones who are going to do the dare* Are you guys ready to dance "We're men in tights"? *snickers*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: *gulp*

Nightmon: Oh, yeah and you guys have to wear lacy bikini underwear and pink high heels. *starts laughing her ass off* My God! This is going to be priceless!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: NO FAIR!

Nightmon: *dying of laughter*

Angemon: Even without the chocolate, I think she will still get high.

Crazyfan: Yep.

Nightmon: One of you two please get the bikinis. *still laughing*

Angemon: I'll go.

BlackWar: Angemon, don't you dare!

Angemon: *smirks and goes out of the room to bring in the bikinis*

BlackWar: Imma kill him!

Nightmon: Calm down, BlackWar. *trying to calm down* Oh my God, this is going to be funny.

Angemon: I'm back. *comes back in with lacy bikinis and high heels*

Nightmon: *looks at Angemon carrying the clothes* *stares and starts laughing again*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Nightmon: No, it's hilarious!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: GGGRRRR!

Angemon: Just put these on and get over with it. *throws the clothes at them*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: *grumble and go change*

Nightmon: Man, I'm going to die. *calms down a bit*

Everyone: Yes you are.

Crazyfan: Sexy, free and single I'm ready to bingo! *singing and dancing to Sexy, free and single from Super Junior* We fase we lose to win *something in Korean*

Nightmon: Shut up with your Super Junior!

Crazyfan: …Sorry, sorry, sorry *singing and dancing to Sorry by Super Junior*

Nightmon: Angemon, how can you stand her?

Angemon: You're asking me? She's been you sister since the day you were born.

Nightmon: But she's annoying.

Angemon: Calm down. Look the evil idiots are coming out.

Nightmon: *face brightens up* Yay~!

Evil idiots: *comes out in lacy bikinis and pink high heels*

Everyone: O-0

Evil idiots: This is embarrassing.

Nightmon: *takes out blackmailing camera* This is going to be good. *evil smile*

Culumon: What's that, culu~?

Nightmon: This is so we can watch them dance whenever we want, Culumon.

Culumon: Oh, ok, culu~. *innocent smile*

Nightmon: You guys ready~?

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: NO!

Nightmon: I'll take that as a yes. Oh and before I forget, *blind folds Lucemon* There.

Lucemon: What? Why am I being blindfolded?

Nightmon: Cuz one of the dancers is blind.

Lucemon: Wha- *thinks that since he is blindfolded he can't see what he is dancing so he won't dance or sing at all* Ok then. *smirks*

Nightmon: Hey Kouji, you wanna control Lucemon's body since he can't see?

Kouji: Sure. *takes controller and smirks evilly* _This way I can take my revenge on Lucemon._

Nightmon: Ok *to evil idiots* you guys will be looking at the TV *points at TV* and follow the dance and try to sing along, k.

Kouji: How can we dance wearing these? *gestures to the bikini and high heels*

Nightmon: You'll just have to, now dance!

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: (singing)

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!_

_We're men, we're men in tights,_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

Barbamon: *trips on the high heels* I'm going to kill this human. *grumbles*

Digidestine: *throw them their clothes because of the bikinis*

Kouji: *makes Lucemon punch Myotismon*

Lucemon: That wasn't my fault!

Myotismon: Why you little-!

_[Dance number, chorus line style]_

Kouji: *makes Lucemon punch Beelzemon*

Lucemon: Who'd I punch?

Beelzemon: Me, you dumbass!

Digidestine: *throw them furniture*

Astamon: *almost falls because of the high heels*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: (singing)

_We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah!_

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights._

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights._

_We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights),_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights._

_When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!_

_We're butch._

Nightmon: *laughing her ass off* Ha, manly men in tights. HAHAHAHA! *dying*

Myotismon, Lucemon, Beelzemon, Astamon, Kouji, Barbamon, BlackWar: SHUT UP! *go change*

Nightmon: *dead of laughter*

Terriormon: I think this dare killed her. *pokes Nightmon's dead body*

Rika: Finally.

Kiriha: She should have died earlier.

Nightmon: I'm back b**ches! *scares everyone by the jump*

Mostly everyone: HOLY CRAP! *place their hand on their heart*

Nightmon: *laughs calmy*

Angemon: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Nightmon: Yep. *smiles*

BlackWar: *back from changing* Now for the question from Moonrose221:

_As For truth I want to know, if Taiki was a girl would Kiriha date him?_

Kiriha: No way.

Nightmon: You sure?

Kiriha: Who would want to be with someone like him?

Taiki: Right back at you, Kiriha.

*glaring match between Kiriha and Taiki*

Nightmon: Neh, Taiki would you date Kiriha if he was a girl?

Taiki: Not with his kind of attitude.

Davis: So you would date him.

Taiki: I said no.

Takuya: But if he was kind you would right? *playful smile*

Taiki: Uh….*blush*

Nightmon: But it wouldn't be Kiriha.

Tai: Why wouldn't it be Kiriha?

Nightmon: Cause Kiriha hardly shows his kindness.

Kiriha: Exactly.

Nightmon: *whispers* But they would still like each other and end up dating.

Taiki and Kiriha: Nightmon!

Nightmon: I was kidding, or was I? *smirks* You guys make a great couple.

Taiki and Kiriha: SHUT UP!

BlackWar: Last dare is from helioslude:

_Now I have a dare for Beelze, be target practice for death the kid for three min. I do this because he (Beelze) has the most badass design ever._

Beelzemon: I am not Beelze.

Lucemon: Then who are you? Impmon? *smirk*

Beelzemon: Shut up before you lose that pretty face of yours.

Crazyfan: He's like you Nightmon. Both of you get mad when people don't say your names right.

Nightmon: Shut up before all of your Suju pictures and music is gone.

Crazyfan: *shuts up*

BlackWar: You got complimented for how you look Beelzemon so shut up.

Beelzemon: *growls and mumbles*

Nightmon: Let's bring in Death the Kid. *Death the Kid comes crashing down*

Death the Kid: OW!

Kari: Nightmon, please do something about this. *places hand on her forehead*

Nightmon: Later.

Death the Kid: What is this place?

Nightmon: My mansion.

Digimon Crew: Hell.

Nightmon: *gives them a you're-exaggerating-look* Weaklings.

Death the Kid: Okay so then what am I here for exactly?

Nightmon: You're good with weapons right?

Death the Kid: Yeah. Guns to be exact.

Nightmon: Yay~! Guns~!

Digimon Crew: *look at her like she is crazy*

Nightmon: Hello, psycho over here.

Death the Kid: What about my guns?

Nightmon: *points at Beelzemon* You get to target practice with that old guy over there.

Beelzemon: Old guy?! *tick marks*

Death the Kid: *looks at Beelzemon and notices his red bandana* He's not symmetrical! *pulls out his guns and starts shooting him*

Beelzemon: What the hell? *runs and tries to dodge the bullets* Let's see how you can handle this! *pulls out his guns and starts shooting at Death the Kid*

*Beelzemon and Death the Kid fight and run around the living room*

Nightmon: Tch, dumbasses.

Agumon (Tai's): What did he say?

Terriormon: Something about him not being symmetrical.

Nightmon: He has some issue of things not being symmetrical.

Crazyfan: Who is that Nightmon?

Nightmon: Death the Kid from Soul Eater.

Crazyfan: Oh no wonder he looks familiar.

Nightmon: *tick marks* You're slow as hell!

Crazyfan: Shut up!

Angemon: Here they go in another argument.

BlackWar: I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it.

Kiriha: Hey crazygirl!

Crazyfan: *looks at him*

Kiriha: Not you. The other crazygirl.

Nightmon: My name is Nightmon.

Kiriha: Whatever. How long is this fight going to last?

Nightmon: Three minutes.

Kiriha: Good. I wanna get out of this place.

Beelzemon: Get back here you little brat! *dodges some bullets and continues shooting Death the Kid*

Death the Kid: *dodges and shoots Beelzemon*

Lucemon: Whoa, that kid is good.

Myotismon: He might be able to hit Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: No he won't! *continues dodging and shooting*

Death the Kid: *continues dodging and shooting*

Nightmon: Beelzemon! You are supposed to be a target practice!

Beelzemon: SHUT UP! *get shot in the arm*

Death the Kid: HA! *gets shot in the leg*

Beelzemon and Death the Kid: Damn! *continue shooting*

Nightmon: Dumbasses. *rolls eyes*

Myotismon: I understand Beelzemon not getting easily injured and being able to shoot the kid but the kid is still standing.

Nightmon: Hello! DEATH the Kid here! DEATH! He is supposable the son of Death.

Gatomon: So he is shinigami.

Nightmon: I think so.

Lucemon: What do you mean you think so?

Nightmon: I never watched Soul Eater.

Crazyfan: You've never watched it?!

Nightmon: Hey you've never watched it either! And I've been trying to watch it.

Kouji: Nightmon.

Nightmon: What?

Kouji: I think this target practice has gone over the time limit. *points at Beelzemon and Death the Kid*

Nightmon: *looks at Beelzemon and Death the Kid who managed to shoot each other a few more times*

Beelzemon and Death the kid: *panting hard from running and shooting*

Nightmon: Oops. You guys can stop now.

Beelzemon: Not until I beat this kid up!

Death the Kid: I'll beat you up first!

Beelzemon and Death the Kid: *continue shooting*

Nightmon: *tick marks* See this is a good reason why I should have a tazer; to stop them.

Terriormon: Hey Nightmon, I'm still curios.

Nightmon:'Bout what?

Biyomon: Death the Kid's issue with things not being symmetrical.

Nightmon: Oh, that. I don't understand it quite enough myself. All I know is that he likes things to be symmetrical.

Patamon: But he isn't symmetrical himself. He has white stripes on his left side of his face.

Death the Kid: *hears this and goes on a breakdown*

Nightmon: Crap! He is gonna die!

Beelzemon: *laughs evilly and is about to shoot Death the Kid*

Nightmon: BlackWar!

BlackWar: *tackles Beelzemon to the ground*

Nightmon: Whew!

Beelzemon: Hey get off me you over grown lizard!

BlackWar: You're an over grown lizard too!

Nightmon: *walks over to Death the Kid* You can go home if you want.

Death the Kid: *still in his breakdown and goes home*

Nightmon: Beelzemon! You can't just kill like that!

Beelzemon: *still tackled under Blackwar* Hey you're a psycho too! Get off me!

BlackWar: *stands up*

Nightmon: Yeah but still. If you killed him in my show I would have killed you.

Shoutmon: That's all you're worried about, right? You're show?

Nightmon: Of course. All the blame would on me and you guys.

Digimon Crew: Why us?!

Nightmon: Cuz you guys didn't do anything to stop this.

Kouji: Whatever.

Kiriha: Now that this is done-

Rika: -I'm leaving. Later. *walks out with everyone else following her out*

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *about to walk out*

Nightmon: And where do you think you are going? *grabs Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Barbamon and drags them back in* You guys still need to do your fight.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: But we're tired. *whine*

Nightmon: You get to fight~.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: Against whom?

BlackWar: The Royal Knights.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *tired look is replaced with a look of devils* Ok. *evil grin*

Goku: *comes flying back in* Hey.

Nightmon: Hey Goku. Why are you back?

Goku: Came to check on the ones who I fought with.

Nightmon: Oh, they are right here. *points to the dats who have been knocked out for the whole show* Damn, they're still knocked out.

Dats: *groan and start waking up*

Nightmon: Nope, they're waking up.

Goku: Good. I thought I'd actually killed them.

Nightmon: Now that you know they are ok, you'll go?

Goku: Yeah I gotta go home. Bye.

Nightmon: Later. *looks at Dats people* Did you guys sleep well?

Agumon: Yeah that was a great nap.

Gaomon; Where did everyone go? *looks around*

BlackWar: They went home.

Marcus: Really? Sweet. Later. *leaves with the rest of Dats people*

Nightmon: *to Crazyfan* Aren't you going to leave too?

Crazyfan: No I'm going to stay here.

Nightmon: Fine, if you get killed, it's not my fault.

Beelzemon: So when are the Knights going to come? *ready to fight*

Nightmon: In 3…2…1… *some Royal Knights come crashing down from the ceiling*

*Gallantmon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, and Crusadermon come crashing down but are able to land in their feet*

Beelzemon: Alright. *makes his way to Gallantmon to beat him up*

Nightmon: Wait. This isn't going to be some boring, regular fight.

Beelzemon: Then hurry it up.

Nightmon: *sticks tongue out at him*

Beelzemon: *rolls eyes* Kid.

Crusadermon: Where are we? *looks around*

Magnamon: *notices the Demon Lords* What are they doing here? *fighting stance*

Gallantmon: Wait. *stops Magnamon* We don't know what is going on. Let's investigate first, and then we'll attack.

Magnamon: *calms down a bit*

Dynasmon: I know this place.

Nightmon: *runs over to Dynasmon and hugs him* Dynasmon! Long time no see~!

BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: *shocked face*

Dynasmon: Get off me human.

Nightmon: *lets go of him* Hmp, grumpy like Barbamon.

Dynasmon: Don't compare me to that demon!

Nightmon: Whatever.

Lucemon: *to BlackWar, Crazyfan and Angemon* What is wrong with you three?

Crazyfan: *still shocked* She hugged Dynasmon.

Beelzemon: Isn't normal for a girl to hug?

Angemon: *still shocked* Not her.

Barbamon: She hugged Kouichi when he came in.

BlackWar: *still shocked* Around that time she would hug anyone she likes. She hardly hugs anyone.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: Why? *raise eyebrows*

BlackWar, Crazyfan, Angemon: She likes her personal space.

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *puzzled look*

Magnamon: What are we doing here?

Nightmon: *innocent act* The demons over there made me bring you four here.

Magnamon: You vile demons! Taking a human as a hostage!

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: Wha? *confused face*

Nightmon: *secretively smirks*

Crazyfan: *mumbling* What is she planning? *places her hand to her forehead*

*Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Crusadermon get in a fighting pose while Dynasmon stand there, observing*

Dynasmon: *looks at Nightmon with a serios look* What do you mean they forced you? *realizes they are in the mansion* Please tell me this isn't for your ridiculous idea.

Crazyfan: Is it.

Dynasmon: Gallantmon, Magnamon, Crusadermon stop- *is interrupted by the three Royal Knights charging at the three Demon Lords*

Lucemon, Beelzemon, Barbamon: *notice the attack ambush coming and get ready to fight*

Dynasmon: *sweatdrops*

Crazyfan: *face palm*

Angemon: No stopping them now.

BlackWar: Damn I wanted to fight too.

Nightmon: *laughing*

*Gallantmon fights Beelzemon, Magnamon fights Barbamon, and Crusadermon fights Lucemon*

Nightmon: Let's make this more interesting* takes out controller and controls Beelzemon's body*

Beelzemon: What the-? *runs out of the living room into the hallway with Gallantmon after him*

Gallantmon: Like you are getting away easily!

Beelzemon: *walks into an unknown room* What is this place?

Gallantmon: *enters the room and the door suddenly closes* A trap?!

Beelzemon: *takes control over his body* Wha-?*looks around and sees that they are in a room filled with funhouse mirrors* Oh crap.

**Back at the living room**

Crazyfan: What are you doing, Nightmon?!

Nightmon: Nothing~! *controls Barbamon's body*

Barbamon: _What is wrong with my body?!_ *looks over at Nightmon* _That human! _*walks out and walks into another random room*

Magnamon: Get back here! *runs after him*

Barbamon: _I am going to kill this human!_ *notices he had entered a maze room* _Where am I?_

Magnamon: *follows Barbamon into the maze room* What is this place?

Barbamon: *controls his body and attacks Magnamon*

**Living room**

Nightmon: Now it's Lucemon's turn~! *controls Lucemon's body*

Lucemon: _What the hell is Nightmon doing now?_ *runs out of the living room and into the forest*

Crusadermon: *runs after him* Fight me Lucemon!

Lucemon: If you insist. *takes over control of his body and attacks Crusadermon*

**Living room**

Crazyfan: Nightmon! What is wrong with you?!

Nightmon: Chill. They are digimon. They don't die easily.

Dynasmon: Just make them stop before they hurt each other.

Nightmon: Man you guys are no fun. C'mon Dynasmon. You want to see Barbamon get beaten up don't you? *smirks as I see Dynasmon's face*

Dynasmon: That would be fun to see.

Nightmon: Alright then. *three TV screens show up showing Beelzemon and Gallantmon in one screen, ,Magnamon and Barbamon in the second screen and Lucemon and Crusadermon in the last screen*

**Mirror Maze room**

Beezlemon: *running around the maze of mirrors with Gallantmon on the mirrors* Catch me if you can~!

Gallantmon: *trying to find him with the million mirrors of Beelzemon* Fight like a digimon, you coward!

Beelzemon: I fight like the devil. *smirks and shoot at a mirror showing Gallantmon* Damn, not the real one.

Gallantmon: *sees Beelzemon's back* Found you. *thrusts his lance into Beelzemon's back only for the mirror to break* Guess it was only a mirror.

Beelzemon: *sees Gallantmon and runs to him only to crash into the mirror* Ow. Well that was embarrassing. *continues to look for Gallantmon*

**Living room**

Nightmon and BlackWar: *laughing* Dumbass ran into the mirror!

Crazyfan: *laughing*

Angemon and Dynasmon: *chuckling as they saw Beelzemon run into the mirror*

Nightmon: Let's see what's up with Magnamon and Barbamon. *laughs about Beelzemon*

**Regular Maze room**

Barbamon: Come out, come out wherever you are, you weak knight. *walking in the maze, looking for Magnamon*

Magnamon: Damn demon. Calling me weak when he hides behind his magic. *flies in the air to see if he can spot Barbamon*

Barbamon: *sees Magnamon and shoots him down*

Magnamon: *drops to the ground and heads to where Barbamon is* You'll pay for that. *sees Barbamon around the corner* Magna Blast!

Barbamon: *gets hit and slams into the wall* You little!

Magnamon: runs down a path*

Barbamon: Get back here! *follows him only to be shot again with the blast*

**Living room**

BlackWar: Look like things aren't going well for the Demon Lords. *chuckles*

Dynasmon: *chuckles at how Barbamon is getting beaten up*

Crazyfan: It's fun to watch them like this.

Angemon: You still look up to them Nightmon?

Nightmon: Hey, there are seven of them. And we still got Lucemon.

**Forest**

Lucemon: You won't be able to beat me. Grand Cross!

Crusadermon: *jumps to the side* Spiral Masquerade!

Lucemon: *dodges swiftly* Pathetic. Divine Feet!

Crusadermon: *gets hit and lands on a tree*

Lucemon: You're hardly a challenge at all.

Crusadermon: Fist of Fear! *runs toward Lucemon*

Lucemon: *steps to the side* Like I said. Pathetic. *beats up Crusadermon*

**Living room**

Dynasmon: Let go of me!

BlackWar: *holding him back* Relax. He isn't going to die.

Angemon: *holding him back too* Calm down.

Dynasmon: How can I calm down when Crusadermon is getting beaten up by that filthy demon!

Crazyfan: Aw, he cares for Crusadermon.

Nightmon: Only cuz they have a good friendship.

Dynasmon: *turns to Nightmon* This is all your fault!

Nightmon: Mine?! Ok I admit. It was my plan but you weren't protesting in the beginning!

Dynasmon: *growls and is about to go crazy when Lucemon enters*

Lucemon: *comes in carrying Crusadermon's body* What's going on here? *drops Crusadermon's body to the floor*

Dynasmon: *ready to attack him*

Barbamon: *comes in and knock Dynasmon out with a sleeping spell*And you said my spells were useless, Lucemon.

Lucemon: Hmp.

Crazyfan: Where's Magnamon?

Barbamon: I put him to sleep. *waves his staff around and Magnamon's body lands on top of Dynasmon's and Crusadermon's* He was getting annoying.

Angemon: That settles three of the Royal Knights. But where are Gallantmon and Beelzemon?

*all of them hear attacks and shouting coming from somewhere in the hallway*

Nightmon: Looks like they are still fighting. *sighs*

Crazyfan: Shouldn't we do something?

Lucemon, Nightmon, BlackWar, Barbamon: *look at each other* Nah.

Crazyfan: *mouth drops open* But Beelzemon is one you Demons.

Lucemon: He can take of himself.

Barbamon: And he is fighting Gallantmon. They'll eventually tire themselves out.

Nightmon: Let's just make preparations for next show.

BlackWar: Right, next week it will be a…singing contest?!

Nightmon: Yep! You guys can still send in dares and questions or whatever but the main event will be the contestants singing. You can also send in request to what you want a character to sing specifically.

Crazyfan: And another thing-

Nightmon: Hey you don't run this show!

Crazyfan: Well you got to tell them!

Nightmon: Bout what?!

Crazyfan: Our trip.

Nightmon: *freezes in place*

Lucemon: What trip?

Angemon: A family trip. Crazyfan and Nightmon will be going and a two month trip. Of course we have to come along. *gestures to himself and BlackWar*

BlackWar: We aren't family!

Barbamon: Two month trip means no torture for us.

Nightmon: *hits Barbamon in the head* Like hell, jackass!

Barbamon: You little!

Nightmon: Yeah we are going on a trip. But I will try to work and the Digimon Crack while I'm over there.

Angemon: You won't have time since we'll be with the family.

BlackWar: For the last time we are not part of the family!

Angemon: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Crazyfan: See ya~!


End file.
